La historia de nuestra vida
by black Mix
Summary: lemon Pasaron varios años y por fin Sasuke entendio sus sentimientos hacia Sakura... pero algunos inconvenientes no dejaran que ellos sean felices SasuxSaku Cap12 up: : el encuentro, la verdad, el final
1. me sigues amando?

Hola!

Bueno mi nombre es Mix Himura, y se me dio por hacer un fic de Naruto

Sean buenos y no se rian de mi cuando lean esto, es que es mi primer fic de Naruto y no se si soy una buena escritora…

Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus geniales personajes (aunque no estaria mal ser la dueña de sasuke…)

Bueno ahora si con el fic

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 1: me sigues amando?

_Cursiva: _recuerdos

//////: cambio de escena (yo aclaro )

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la vuelta de sasuke y la pelea de este y naruto, los muchachos tenían entre 19 y 20 años y ya todos los problemas con Orochimaru se habían olvidado y casi no coincideraban a sasuke un traídos (Inner Mix: casi? Yo nunca pensé que fuera un traidor// Mix: callate y dejame seguir, que te haces vos metiéndote en mi historia // Inner: si TT)

Los muchachos seguían viéndose aunque no como antes. Antes se reunían para entrenar o practicar pero ahora cada uno tenia su destino marcado y solo se juntaban para hablar sobre sus problemas o para algo que el Hokage les encargaba a los tres (estoy hablando de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura).

Ese día pensaban juntarse en el viejo punto de reunión, el restaurante de ramen!

-Hace mucho que no veo a Naruto y a Sasuke, supongo que habrán sido como 2 meses luego de la ultima reunión que tuvimos- pensaba la joven Haruno –bueno espero que ellos también estén contentos de verme!

Finalmente la muchacha había llegado al restaurante de ramen

-Hola! –saludo enérgicamente la joven- como han estado?

-Todo bien, Sakura y tu? –le dijo un joven de pelo rubio

-Tanto tiempo si vernos –repuso el joven Uchiha

-Bien -dijo ella

-Ahora que todos estamos aquí… pidamos Ramen!!!

-Tu nunca cambias –dijeron Sakura y Sasuke

Luego de un muy buen almuerzo, sacando el hecho de que Naruto comió 10 platos de Ramen, los chicos hablaron acerca de cómo les estaba yendo en la vida:

-cierto –recordó Naruto -dentro de un mes me casare con Hinata!

-y ahora nos lo dices?

-bueno, es que me había olvidado

-no entiendo como se te puede pasar algo así –dijo Sasuke

-es verdad –dijo Sakura -es algo importantísimo!

-bueno, pero ahora ya se los dije

-cuando es la boda? –dijo ella

-el próximo mes, el 4

-y estamos invitados? –dijo Sasuke

-Sakura si lo esta, tu no

-bueno –dijo el

-era broma, claro que puedes ir! Cuantos mas seamos mejor!

-igual no me interesaba… –dijo el joven Uchiha

-entonces allí estaremos el 4 del próximo mes!

-uy –dijo Naruto –debía encontrarme con Hinata ahora mismo, luego nos vemos –y salio disparado hacia la puerta

En ese momento se hizo un gran silencio entre Sasuke y Sakura hasta que…

-Sakura

-que?

-querías ir a dar un paseo por el parque?, es que es mi día libre y…

-claro! –dijo entusiasmada –yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer!

-genial

Ambos salieron, luego de pagar lo que Naruto habia comido (Inner: ja q malo es Naruto, les dejo la cuenta jajaja// Mix: si es cierto jajaja, deja de meterte en mi historia // Inner: si TT)

Ambos chicos estaban caminando por el parque contemplando los bellos árboles de cerezo llenos de sakuras (Mix: ah estaban en primavera // Inner: y hasta ahora lo dices// Mix: callate!)

-mira una laguna! –dijo la chica de pelo rosa –vamos?

-claro –dijo sin mucho animo Sasuke

-bueno si no quieres no…

-claro que quiero –dijo el Uchiha apenado (me muero por verlo así!)

-genial

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y ambos fueron corriendo hacia el lago (se deben ver muy tiernos ). Al llegar junto al lago ambos se sentaron en el borde de este, se descalzaron y se mojaron los pies

-y como te esta yendo, Sasuke?

-bien, no tenemos mucho trabajo en esta época…

-debes tener mucho tiempo libre…

-mas o menos… tu?

-últimamente me llegan muchos heridos pero por suerte no en grandes cantidades

-me alegro… -nuevamente se hizo un silencio molesto entre ambos

Luego de algunos minutos, que parecieron horas, Sasuke dijo:

-Sakura

-que?

-puedo acerté una pregunta?

-ya me hiciste una…

-bueno, otra

-claro

-que es lo que sientes por…

-por?

-por… Ino!

-Ino? Ehmm… es mi amiga, eso creo

-ah…

-dime Sasuke era eso lo que ibas a preguntarme?

-claro

-y por que me lo preguntaste?

-bueno, es que como cuando eran chicas se llevaban bastante mal…

-si, pero ahora que ella sale con Shikamaru no tenemos por que pelear

-a que te refieres?

-mm que le digo!! -pensaba Sakura –no puedo decir que ya no podemos pelear por el!

-y?

-nada, es solo una forma de decir…

-ah –dijo el Uchiha decepcionado

-bueno creo que me voy –dijo Sakura –debo hacer muchas cosas…

-bueno quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-no hace falta…

-pero no es molestia

-como quieras…

Ambos se levantaron pero Sakura se resbala y cae dentro de la laguna

-estas bien? –le pregunto Sasuke

-jajaja si jajaja

-bueno si te ríes es que si lo estas, dame tu mano que te ayudo

Sasuke estira la mano para que Sakura la tome pero ella sin querer lo tira dentro de la laguna también

-lo siento Sasuke

-no te preocupes –dijo observando como toda su ropa estaba mojada –tu casa esta muy lejos

-y?

-ven a mi casa y te cambias, no puedes quedarte con la ropa mojada

-bueno gracias

-eso si deberé prestarte ropa de varón

-no hay cuidado

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de sasuke a cambiarse

-ay –pensaba Sakura –no sabia que la ropa de Sasuke me quedara tan grande… -ella llevaba puesto un bermuda azul, la cual se le caía, y una remera que le quedaba bastante grande –ja, me veo chistosa

Ella salio del baño y se dirigió a la cocina donde supuestamente esperaría a Sasuke pero este ya estaba en la cocina. El solamente llevaba puesto unas bermudas parecidas a las que Sakura llevaba pero a el le quedaban a la perfección

-que bien se ve –pensaba Sakura –Sakura, no puedes pensar así, el no te quiere y solamente te hizo sufrir… -las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-ocurre algo? –pregunto Sasuke al ver a Sakura de esa forma

-no, estoy bien –contesto ella limpiándose sus ojos

-segura?

-si, no te preocupes

-tu ropa estará lista en 10 minutos

-genial, te molesta si la espero?

-para nada, quieres algo de comer?

-no gracias no tengo hambre, pero me gustaría mucho que me dieras algo de tomar si no es molestia…

Sasuke tomo un vaso y lo lleno para Sakura, esta tomo el vaso y lo bebió

-gracias

-no es molestia –dijo volviendo a sus expresiones inexpresivas (jajaja) (Mix: es que antes tenia cara de preocupado por que vio que Sakura estaba llorando // Inner: que lindo// Mix: ¬¬ // Inner: si si ya entendí)

-bueno, quieres pasar a la sala y hacer algo o prefieres quedarte viendo mi patio? (Sakura estaba mirando a través de un gran ventanal de la cocina el gran patio de la casa de Sasuke)

-es que me asombra el tamaño de tu pileta! (a si, tenia pileta)

-eh, casi no la uso, tampoco uso el hometheather (se escribirá así?) que tengo arriba, ni el spa que tengo continuo a mi cuarto, ni…

-ya entendí, tienes todas las comodidades en tu casa (Inner: mas que casa en mansión // Mix: tienes razón…) y no las usas

-se podría decir…

-que malo, solo me refriegas que tienes de todo y yo no!!!

-esa no era mi intención, a parte puedes venir cualquier día y usarlos

-como conseguiste todo eso?

-en realidad esta era una de las tantas casas que mis padres tenían (Inner: no solo es hermoso sino que a parte es rico, es perfecto// Mix: todas lo sabemos, no necesitamos que te metas en mi historia para descubrirlo) y al morir quedaron a nombre mió y de Itachi…

-ah, y ahora son todas tuyas?

-no, algunas les pertenecen a Itachi pero no las usa por razones obvias…

-si, y mientras tu disfrutas de todos estos lujos… genial!

-supongo que si…

-bueno pasemos a la sala si se puede, me aburrí de estar aquí

-claro

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde un gran televisor estaba en medio de esta, en frente había un sillón donde ellos se sentaron

-ten –dijo Sasuke entregándole un control remoto a Sakura –elije que ver

-gracias!

Luego de unos 2 minutos Sakura apago el televisor

-no hay nada que ver entretenido

-tienes razón

-Sasuke?

-que?

-tu nunca te ríes?

-que pregunta es esa?

-la que yo te hice

-no lo se, reía cuando era chico pero luego de la muerte de mis padres deje de hacerlo

-por que?

( Inner: tonta es algo obvio ¬¬)

-porque ya no tenia ganas de hacerlo, solamente vivía por mi venganza

-y así te fue…

-que?

-nada. Pero es mejor sonreír de vez en cuando, eso te alegra mucho…

-igual tu ya no sonríes como antes

-que?

-tus sonrisas son diferentes, como si no fueran de verdad…

-como se dio cuenta –pensaba ella –es la única persona que se dio cuenta que ya no sonrió sino que finjo sonrisas…

-y?

-no es cierto, yo siempre sonrió –dijo forzando una mas de las sonrisas que hacia en ese entonces

-lo ves, esa sonrisa no es como las que tu hacías a los 13

-bueno uno cambia y madura…

-no creo que tus sonrisas se hayan ido por eso

-es que mis sonrisas no se fueron!

-se fueron y eso no me lo puedes negar… conozco muy bien tus sonrisas

-por que las conoces tan bien?

-cuando éramos niños me dedicabas una todos los días

-es cierto, siempre lo hacia para ver si tu sonreías, pero nunca lo hiciste, al contrario siempre ponías esa expresión fría, y ahora ya no tengo mas ganas de sonreír…

-por que?

-me di cuenta que mis sonrisas no eran especiales y que no podían hacer lo que yo mas quería…

-que era eso que tu mas querías?

-poder verte feliz…

-Sa… Sakura… -sin una palabra mas Sasuke se acercó a Sakura e intentó besarla, a penas roza sus labios cuando ella lo empuja

-déjame! –decía ella mientras las lagrimas rebalzaban de sus ojos- ya no mas! No quiero que me sigas mintiendo! Déjame! Tu solamente me hiciste sufrir! Y ya no quiero hacerlo mas… -dijo entre sollozos

-Sakura mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño…

-ah si, pues igual lo lograste! No quiero volver a verte! Vete de mi vida y no me molestes nunca mas –dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación

-Sakura… -dijo el joven viendo como la mujer que se había robado su corazón se alejaba

///////// en el parque ///////

Sentada en un banco del parque se encontraba una jovencita llorando…

-por que me hace esto? –pensaba Sakura –no entiendo porque solo quiere verme sufrir, seguramente el esta disfrutando el hecho de que yo este sufriendo…

-que haces, frentezota?

Ino había llegado y no se le podía ocurrir nada mejor que molestarla

-nada

-dudo que alguien llore por nada –dijo en tono burlón

-no es nada

-cuentameeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-bueno, pero luego tu me cuentas algo que nunca me quisiste contar…

-claro, lo que sea

Sakura se dispuso a contar todo lo que esa tarde había pasado

-y de esa forma salí corriendo

-eres tonta o te haces?

-que?

-uyyyyyyy, debo explicarte todo? Sasuke no quería que tu sufrieras al contrario, seguramente quería demostrarte sus sentimientos…

-pero el no me quiere…

-como lo sabes?

-se nota en su cara, cuando esta conmigo no sonríe

-nunca sonríe

-y cuando yo le hablo hace como si nada…

-si, los hombres son raros. Ellos no expresan libremente sus sentimientos

-y entonces como podemos entenderles?

-no lo hacemos, solo seguimos nuestros instintos

-tu hiciste eso?

-con Shikamaru? No el fue mas directo

-como?

-tu sabes como es Shikamaru… el me dijo que me haría suya y que no seria de nadie mas. Diciéndolo de una forma sutil…

-y como es la no sutil?

-esta noche te cogere hasta el amanecer…

-si, no fue para nada sutil jajaja

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír

-ya te encuentras mejor?

-si, gracias

-vayamos a la casa, y puedes tomarte un buen baño y algo calentito

-gracias

-no hay de que

Ambas chicas se fueron para su casa (si, ellas vivían juntas)

Al llegar a esta se dieron cuenta que era un completo desorden

-genial, la frentona no tuvo nada mas que hacer y se le ocurrió desordenar!

-disculpa pero yo no deje esto tirado por ahí –dijo mostrando una camisa que seguramente pertenecía a Shikamaru

-uy debió olvidárselo Shikamaru la ultima vez que vino…

-jajaja

-bueno, es que la ultima vez que vino no supimos donde había caído y decidimos olvidarla, yo le dije que cuando la encontrara se la daría

-bueno ten y dásela

-no debes decirlo, frentona

Ambas amigas comenzaron a ordenar la habitación y mientras Ino le iba explicando a Sakura lo que hacia con Shikamaru cuando ella no estaba… (O.O)

-y esa posición puede hacerse? –pregunto una Sakura bastante sorprendida por los relatos de su amiga

-claro, no es difícil si tu pareja tiene una buena flexibilidad…

-piensas que yo pueda hacer eso algún día?

-lo dudo frentona

-ya veras! Pasare la mejor noche de toda mi vida uno de estos días y veras que tu no eres mejor que yo!

-en tus sueños!

-ya veras!!!

-jajaja

-ejem, INO!!!!!!

-ups, creo que eso se me olvido de dárselo a Shikamaru

Sakura sostenía en su mano un paquete de preservativos

-bueno, no quiero quedar embarazada!

-y yo no quiero encontrarme estas cosas en mi living!

-okay

Luego de que Sakura le dio una clase de limpieza a Ino (lo cual era mas que necesario) Ino le enseño bastantes cosas a Sakura con respecto a conquistar un chico

-lo entendiste?

-si, pero sigo sin entender esa posición rara…

-ja, no es difícil y es muy útil para cuando estas apurado

-jajaja, eres una experta…

-claro!!

Luego de bastantes charlas (y aclaraciones por parte de Ino) Sakura decidió irse a bañar

-mm, que bien se siente –pensaba Sakura dentro de la bañera –no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Sasuke, ni ese casi beso que me dio…

-Sakura!!! –gritaba desde abajo Ino –Sasuke vino a darte tu ropa!!

-cierto me olvide de ella! .Eh dile que la suba a mi cuarto!! –grito

-es el segundo cuarto, subiendo las escaleras…

-gracias –dijo el Uchiha subiendo las escaleras

-ah y Sasuke?

-que?

-si quieres ver a Sakura desnuda esta en el baño continuo a su cuarto –le dijo Ino giniandole el ojo

-loca –logro susurrar Sasuke

-te oí! No digas que no te mueres por verla así…

-…

-yo lo sabia –dijo triunfante Ino

-dejaré su ropa y me iré

-si claro, si quieres pasarla bien date una vuelta por el baño, yo se lo que te digo

-y claro si tu te acuestas con Shikamaru todas las noches…

-eso no es tema tuyo!!

Sasuke subió a la habitación de Sakura y deposito su ropa en la cama

-Sakura! –escucho Sasuke, desde la habitación de Sakura, Ino estaba llamando a su amiga desde abajo

-que? –le respondía esta del baño

-me voy, dudo volver para cenar

-okey, te vas a ver con Shikamaru?

-eso a ti no te importa!

-eso es un si –se escucho un ruido de puerta y Sasuke supuso que Ino se había ido

-que graciosas son –pensaba el Uchiha cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto, pero en la mitad del pasillo se encontró a una joven de pelo rosa tapada únicamente con una toalla, lo cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

-Sasuke! Gracias por traerme mi ropa

-No hay de que, bueno creo que me voy…

-ya te vas?

-si, lo olvidaste? me dijiste que no querías que me cruzara en tu vida por hacerte sufrir –dijo de una manera mas fría de lo habitual

-cierto

-hasta luego –cuando el estaba por irse, Sakura tomo su cara y lo beso

A cada segundo que pasaba el beso iba tornándose mas y mas intenso, sus lenguas comenzaron a batirse en duelo dentro de la boca de Sakura, cuando por fin se separaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada y se miraban a los ojos

-por que lo hiciste? –pregunto Sasuke

-no lo se, creo que necesitaba hacerlo

-necesitabas?

-he esperado un beso tuyo durante toda mi vida y por fin lo logre…

-solo por eso me besaste?

-por que me correspondiste?

-porque no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el día en que nos vimos con Naruto

-por que no lo hiciste?

-no podía, el hecho de saber que yo había provocado tu dolor no me dejaba olvidarte

-y por eso me correspondiste?

-no, te correspondí porque me di cuenta que te necesito

-que me necesitas?

-pero ahora se que tu no me necesitas, que el amor que sentías por mi se esfumo con el pasar de los años

-como lo sabes?

-porque primero me evitas y luego me besas para poder decir que por fin habías tenido el beso que tanto querías

-tu piensas que te bese por eso?

-me sigues amando?

-nunca deje de hacerlo…

Sasuke volvió a besar a Sakura, ella sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, haciendo que Sasuke la siguiera. Cuando el beso termino Sakura comenzó a quitarle la remera a Sasuke. Este comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañera mientras ella dejaba escapar un leve suspiro. Sasuke siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la toalla que tapaba a Sakura, el se la saco permitiéndole apreciar la hermosa figura de la chica.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron al notar que estaba desnuda frente a Sasuke pero ella se dio cuenta que a el le gustaba verla de esa forma. (Inner: claro que le va a gustar // Mix: te callas, no ves que estamos en un punto clave del fic//Inner: si ¬¬)

Pero Sakura también quería ver el excelente físico de su compañero y le desabrocho el pantalón.

(Inner: y quien no querría// Mix: callate// Inner: quiero ver el físico de Sasuke// Mix: tu quieres ver otras cosas… // Inner: eso quiere decir que tu también // Mix: bueno yo no voy a negarlo // Inner: queremos a Sasuke!!!)

Sakura metió su mano dentro del boxer de Sasuke y acaricio su miembro y así noto que el estaba muy exitado. Mientras el dejaba escapar un gemido que exitó mas, si era posible, a Sakura.

-volví!!! –escucharon que Ino gritaba desde abajo

Al escucharla ambos chicos se separaron

-Sakura estas?

-si aquí estoy, estoy en mi cuarto. Me estoy cambiando

-bueno. Sasuke ya se fue?

-ehhh

-Sakura?

-si ya se fue…

-tu crees que soy tonta?

-no, eres muy lista

Ellos seguían en la cama, y en ese momento escucharon pasos en la escalera

-Ino esta subiendo! –le susurro Sakura a Sasuke

-que quieres que hagamos?

-mm…

Bueno asi termina este primer cap de este fic!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Y que me dejen un rr si creen que este fic es digno de una pequeña parte de su tiempo! Todo se acepta

Les mando besos!

Mix


	2. la gran noche

Hola!

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic

Espero que lo disfruten

Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus geniales personajes

En este cap habrá lemon!! Están advertidos!!

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 2:la gran noche

_Cursiva: _recuerdos

//////: cambio de escena (yo aclaro )

-que hacemos? –preguntaba una muy alterada Sakura al notar que su amiga estaba subiendo

-mm, ni idea

-pero ayudame!

-bueno, somos ninjas no? Déjame, salgo por la ventana

-bueno pero vístete!

Sasuke se puso sus pantalones y tomo su remera

-juro que de esta no te salvas –le dijo a Sakura mientras salía por la ventana

-los encontré! –dijo Ino mientras abría la puerta –eh?

-a que te refieres?

-tu… tu… no puede ser!!!!!

-jajaja

Ino se asoma por la ventana

-mm, salio por la ventana!

-quien? Aquí solo estaba yo

-mm, a mi no me engañas! A parte este cinturón no es tuyo –dijo levantando el cinturón que Sasuke se había olvidado

-claro que es mió!

-no, es de hombre

-como conoces los cinturones de varón…

-bueno, aceptalo estuviste con Sasuke!!!

-no, no estuve con el porque TU nos interrumpiste

-ups

-si, y dime por que no te quedaste con Shikamaru?

-ah, eso. Es que decidimos que nos veríamos esta noche en un restaurante, ahora tenia que ver al Hokage…

-ah, siempre Tsunade arruina la diversión

-jajaja, es verdad!

-jajaja

-bueno, igual creo que ire a bañarme y después voy para el restaurante

-bueno, yo ahora bajo y me preparo algo para comer…

-O.O vas a cocinar?!

-no, mejor pido comida para llevar

-jajaja, claro vos nunca podrías cocinar!

-anda –Sakura le tira un almohadón a Ino y le da justo en la cara

-ahora se te da por pegarme?! Vas a ver

En ese momento ambas comienzan una pelea de almohadas, hasta que Ino decide que mejor se va a bañar o nunca se encontraría con Shikamaru

-bueno, yo iré a caminar por el parque. No hay mucho que hacer aquí…

-ok, supongo que me quedare a dormir en el departamento de Shikamaru

-supongo? Es algo seguro!

-si tienes razón…

-a parte lo aceptas, jajaja

Luego de que Sakura se cambiara y se pusiera un short rosa, una musculosa blanca y unas sandalias del mismo color, se despidio de su amiga y salio hacia el parque

(Mix: no estuvo desnuda todo este tiempo, se habia puesto el pijama justo antes de que Ino entrara // Inner: siempre se te olvida aclarar todo// Mix: quien eres tu para criticarme// Inner: tu otro yo jajaja)

///////////// en el medio de la ciudad /////////

Por que Ino tenia que venir a molestar?! –pensaba un enojado Sasuke –justo en ese momento, por fin tenia a Sakura para mi!!!!

Bueno no importa mañana cuando la vea será mía! Que molestos que son todos por que me miraran tanto? Uy, cierto para no gastar tiempo no me puse la remera… bueno no importa. Si alguien me molesta activo mi sharingan y listo. Y solo para empeorara las cosas debía encontrarme con Naruto –Naruto estaba saludando a su amigo desde la otra esquina

-Sasuke!!!! –gritaba

-que quieres?! No sabes que no se puede ir corriendo por ahí mientras gritas?

-es que me quedo la costumbre de niño –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-pues sería bueno que cambiaras ese habito

-y tu que te traes?

-a que te refieres??

-estas caminando por la calle con tu típica cara de baka pero no traes remera y pareces… feliz?

-y que es lo raro?

-que pareces feliz!!!

-yo pensé que me dirías lo de la remera…

-no, es mas raro que estés feliz

-bueno, eso no te incumbe

-dime, no seas malito

-no molestes

-no seas un teme

-eres un dobe!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear como lo hacían cuando eran mas pequeños, mientras un grupo de viejitas decían:

-que desubicados, estar gritando eso por ahí

-y el de pelito rubio para mi que se escapo de un loquero, tiene cara de psicópata…

-y el otro no trae remera, que descaro!

-pero por lo menos tiene un buen físico (Inner: que se cree usted viejita para admirara el físico de nuestro Sasuke// Mix: cierto, y las demás que se creen para andar diciendo eso de Naruto// Inner: aunque creo que no están muy equivocadas // Mix: mm, es dudoso // Inner: jajaja, no pobre Naruto sin el no tendríamos historia // Mix: tienes razón, ahora no te mentas mas en mi historia!! Todos los capítulos es lo mismo!!!)

Al darse cuenta de que las viejitas los miraban decidieron que lo mejor sería dejara la pelea ahí, no querían ser demandados al Hokage por pelea en la calle en su día libre (jajaja)

Y Sasuke decidió que lo mejor para hacer que todas las pendejas que los seguían dejaran de molestarlos sería que se pusiera la remera y así lo hizo

-listo! –grito Naruto – ya no tienen nada que hacer lárguense!!!!

-¬¬ (cara de todas las pibas que estaban siguiendo a Sasuke)

-por que siempre que salimos tenemos un grupo de pendejas que nos siguen?!

-porque soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-no te hagas el que se yo

-no me hago nada, soy uno de los pibes mas deseados por todas chicas (que humilde)

-si, y saberlo solo aumenta tu ego

-obvio

-anda –dijo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza

-que te pasa?!

-nada, solo quería ver si con ese golpe se te arreglaban unos cuantos tornillos pero no funciono…

-bueno, como ya no te aguanto mas me voy a mi casa

-bueno, yo igual me tengo que ir a ver a Hinata! Nos vemos!!

En ese momento una joven de pelo rosa estaba paseando por el parque.

-me pregunto como voy a actuar cuando vea a Sasuke, es que dudo que nuestra relación sea igual después de lo que paso…

La gente comenzó a girar y mirarla

-jeje, creen que estoy loca por hablar sola, jeje –gotita

-Sakura?

La chica se da cuenta y no tiene mas mala suerte (Mala?!) que encontrase con el Uchiha menor…

-ah, Sasuke!

-como estas?

-bien, oye te golpeaste luego de q tuviste q bajar por la ventana?

-no estoy bien, no me hice nada

-me alegro

-y… ahora que?

-a que te refieres?

-emm, a donde ibas?

-la verdad, a ningún lado. Ino no esta y pensé en salir a caminar y pedir comida en algún lado…

-te propongo algo: te invito a cenar y te llevo a un lugar que nunca olvidaras…

-a donde?

-piensas que voy a decírtelo??

-mm, si!

-no

-dime!!!!

-solo te diré que ahí terminaremos lo que empezamos… -le dijo a su oído

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de un leve, pero notorio para Sasuke, color rojo

-bueno –dijo al mejor estilo Hinata (Mix: jajaja // Inner: no compares a la mejor chica de este anime con Hinata// Mix: pero daba justo! A parte quien no se pondría así si Sasuke te dice eso// Inner: tienes razón)

-esta bien, pasare por ti a las 9.00. estate lista –dijo Sasuke mientras subía a su auto y se marchaba dejando a una confundida Sakura

-genial –pensaba ella –Sasuke me invito a "Algún lado" a pasar la noche con el, debo arreglarme –en ese momento salió disparada para su casa

Luego de bañarse paso a su cuarto a cambiarse. Ella tomo la pollera de jean que se pondría, era una minifalda tableada, y la remera negra, se abrochaba en la espalda, y se coloco unas sandalias con taco negras.

Cuando termino de vestirse se peino y maquillo. Cuando estaba pintándose los labios escucho una bocina

-justo a tiempo –dijo mientras colocaba sus cosas en una cartera negra

Ding Dong (que timbre choto)

-oyasuminasai –saludo Sakura al abrir la puerta

-te ves genial…

-gracias, nos vamos??

-claro

Manejaron un buen rato hasta que Sasuke paro frente al mejor restaurante de la ciudad

-vamos a comer en Las Tres Coronas?!

-por supuesto

-genial!! –Sakura comenzó a bajar del auto

-si llegas a hacerle algo al auto te juro que te mato –amenazo Sasuke al valet mientras le entregaba las llaves

-jajaja –río Sakura frente a esta escena

-entramos, princesa

-claro

El lugar era sorprendente, era grande y muy bien iluminado. Tenía una gran variedad de cosas y lo que mas le gusto a Sakura fue la variedad de postres…

-que van a ordenar? –pregunto el mozo

-queremos la especialidad del chef

-disculpe, niño, pero creo que eso será algo costoso para tu presupuesto

-soy Sasuke Uchiha

-uy, disculpe señor Uchiha. Ya le traigo su pedido

-guau, tu nombre da respeto

-si, pero solo lo hace porque las personas nos tienen miedo, de cierta forma…

-yo no te tengo miedo

-deberías tenerlo, esta noche descubrirás lo que es un Uchiha

Sakura no pudo contestar porque les sirvieron los platos.

La cena paso tranquila y sin tocar el tema que tanto preocupaba a Sakura…

-bueno –dijo finalmente Sasuke –ahora tú te vienes conmigo

Sasuke se levantó y Sakura lo imitó, ambos fueron al auto. Cuando ambos estaban subidos Sasuke acelero y condujo el auto hacia su casa

-que hacemos en tu casa?

Sin siquiera bajar del auto Sasuke besó a Sakura haciendo que esta chocara con la pared del auto, sin la posibilidad de escapar al beso de Sasuke (aunque ella no quería hacerlo jiji). Sakura comenzó a abrir su boca permitiéndole a Sasuke introducir su lengua la cual recorría todo el interior de la boca de su acompañante. Sakura se acomodo de tal forma para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo mas cerca posible y Sasuke comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella de una forma provocativa haciendo que esta no aguantara mas y dejara escapar un leve gemido el cual fue prácticamente ahogado por el beso que Sasuke le proporcionaba a ella.

Sasuke se separó bruscamente de ella y vuelve a conducir el auto a toda velocidad

-que pasa? –dijo Sakura confundida y con la respiración agitada

-nada –dijo agitado

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar la entrepierna de Sasuke y se sorprendió al notar un bulto. Sasuke se dio cuenta que su acompañante había notado su erección.

-te sorprende? –dijo sin sacar la mirada del camino

-eh? A que te refieres? –dijo Sakura sonrojada

-no te hagas

-jeje

-te salvaste porque llegamos –dijo mientras estacionaba su auto frente al mejor hotel de toda la aldea

-hoy se te dio por gastar plata? –dijo Sakura bajando del auto

-no, solo quiero que esta noche sea realmente especial

-ah

-no creas que me olvide de la pregunta que te hice

-bueno, mejor olvídate y entremos

-como quieras –dijo mientras iban a la recepción

-buenas noches

-déme una habitación

-para cuantas noches?

-una

-bueno, creo que por su aspecto la mejor habitación para ustedes será la 69, tengan la llave

-a que se refiere?!

-ya dejalo Sasuke, mejor subamos –dijo Sakura mientras calmaba a Sasuke

-odio esa clase de tipos

-tu odias a todas las clases de tipos…

-¬¬

-lo ves!

-que?

-solo puedes hacer esa cara de ¬¬

-es mentira

-claro que no, generalmente NO sonríes

-no me dan ganas

-y eres frío

-si, ya lo se

-igual eso te hace muy atractivo…

Sasuke no contesto nada hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta

-entremos

-gracias –dijo mientras Sasuke permitía que ella entrara –que gran habitación!!!

-mira, tiene de todo…

-y mira el balcón! Se ve todo desde aquí!

-tienes razón –Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la abrazó por detrás tomándola por la cintura

Ella se dio vuelta y beso a Sasuke, pero este decidió tomar a Sakura y acorralarla contra la pared haciendo presión entre sus cuerpos. Sakura pudo sentir el miembro de Sasuke que esta bastante erecto.

Sasuke besó a Sakura mientras sus lenguas peleaban incansablemente en la boca de ella. Sasuke se separó bruscamente de ella.

-que pasa? –preguntó Sakura impaciente

-Nada –dijo mientras volvía a tomar posesión sobre los labios de la Haruno

Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del menor de los Uchiha mientras él colocaba los suyos en la cintura de Sakura atrayendo su cuerpo al de él sentir el gran bulto de la entrepierna del Uchiha muy cerca

-que excitado esta –pensaba Sakura al sentir el miembro de Sasuke contra ella

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sakura como lo había hecho en el auto, y esto tuvo la misma reacción que antes: Sakura emitió un dulce gemido.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la colocó sobre la cama y el se recostó sobre ella pero se apoyó sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla.

Por dos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas transmitían amor, deseo y una pasión contenida por vario años.

Sakura tomó la cara de Sasuke y unió sus labios en un dulce y mas calmado beso pero seguía transmitiendo el gran amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

Sasuke se incorporó y se sacó la remera dejándola en el piso de la habitación, de esta manera Sakura podía volver a apreciar su excelente condición física.

-es obvio que Sasuke se esfuerza mucho por mantenerse en forma,

su físico mejoró mucho desde que el tenía 15 –pensaba Sakura

Sasuke volvió a acostarse sobre ella, mientras esta comenzaba a acariciar el trabajado pecho de Sasuke. El volvió a besar a Sakura pero mientras lo hacía le quitaba la remera que ella llevaba puesta dejándola junto a la de el. Hizo lo mismo con la pollera que ella llevaba.

De esa forma comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura mientras ella acariciaba la espalda de él.

Sasuke comenzó a descender por el cuello de ella proporcionándole besos en todos los rincones por los cuales su boca y lengua pasaban.

Comenzó en su cuello, siguió por sus hombros hasta que llegó a su vientre. Luego volvió a apoderarse de la boca de ella mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la espalda de Sakura desabrochando su corpiño. Ella terminó de sacárselo y dejarlo junto a sus demás prendas.

Cuando ella volvió a recostarse sobre la cama Sasuke la besó mientras posesionaba una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y con la otra acariciaba uno de los perfectos senos de Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke dejó de besarla los labios de ella estaban completamente rojos y su respiración era muy agitada, por lo prolongado del beso y por todos los gemidos que había hecho al sentir la mano de Sasuke en sus senos. Lo que ella sentía sen ese momento era algo que nunca antes había sentido con alguien.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y comenzó a morder el pezón izquierdo de ella. El mordía y lamía el seno izquierdo de ella como si esa fuera la última noche que podría hacerlo. Con su otra mano acariciaba el seno derecho. Sakura no resistía más y estalló en un gran gemido. Mientras Sasuke lamía ambos senos ella arqueaba mas y mas su espalda haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran muy cerca.

El Uchiha dejó el seno izquierdo de Sakura para comenzar a morder el pezón derecho haciendo que este se endureciera. Sakura comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sasuke mientras él acariciaba sus senos. Cuando dio por concluida su labor, Sasuke comenzó a descender, nuevamente, hacia el vientre de ella dejando a su paso un camino de besos.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke se encontró con la última prenda que le quedaba a Sakura se la quitó, lo mas tranquilo que pudo, y la tiró a un lado de la cama.

Sakura estaba mas calmada y sus gemidos habían cesado, pero ella comenzó a hacerlos cuando sintió como la lengua de Sasuke exploraba su intimidad.

Era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que ella había experimentado en su vida. Sentía como Sasuke le acariciaba las piernas y como su lengua cada vez se atrevía a recorrer sitios que nadie más había explorado.

Ella sintió como Sasuke se alejaba de ella, en ese momento Sasuke ya no acariciaba a Sakura peor todas las sensaciones que ella había experimentado estaban gravadas sobre su piel.

Luego de menos de un minuto Sakura volvió a sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo. Pero algo era diferente. Sasuke se había quitado los pantalones y los boxers que traía permitiendo que Sakura viera el miembro de el.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke estaba frente a ella la miro y le dijo:

-Aishiteru

Luego de eso Sasuke penetró a Sakura con su miembro. Ella dejó escapar un grito que mostraba el dolor que sintió en ese momento, sin embargo ese dolor no se comparaba con el placer que ella sentía.

Cuando se acostumbró a tener a Sasuke dentro suyo ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke

El comprendió que ella ya estaba lista y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella lenta y dulcemente.

A medida que los segundos pasaban esas entradas y salidas iban siendo mas y mas rápidas y salvajes. Los gemidos que ambos emitían lograron inundar la habitación con facilidad. Al sentir que el clímax estaba cerca juntaron mas sus cuerpos y aceleraron la velocidad de sus movimientos, con una ultima envestida por parte de Sasuke, este se derramó en Sakura.

Al finalizar Sasuke calló rendido sobre Sakura mientras ella lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo abrazaba.

Esa noche nunca sería olvidada por ninguno de ellos. En ese instante ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Pensaban que estaban destinados a ser felices y que ya nada malo les ocurriría pero nunca se imaginaron lo equivocados q estaban…

Hola!!!!

Bueno antes que nada debo felicitar a mi Inner por no molestar en ninguna parte del lemon, es algo sorprendente

Jajaja

Inner: gracias, gracias (reverencia) es que estaba tan interesante que no podía emitir palabra…

Bueno volviendo al tema

Asi termina este cap, ahora necesito que sean buenos y que me dejen un lindo rr (o malo si tienen alguna queja)

A y una cosa, ahora empezaran los personajes empezaran a encontrarse con algunos problemas, pero supongo que podrán superarlos…

Quiero que me digan (si quieren) en sus rr dos cosas:

si mis lemons son buenos, o si mejor me jubilo

si quieren alguna pareja en especial, digo: principalmente será SasuSaku pero puedo poner alguna otra pareja…

a parte pueden decirme lo q se les antoje

Bueno

Creo que es todo por ahora

Bueno agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me dejaron un rr en el cap anterior:

**katsura-chan Uchina**bueno, que suerte que te gusto, y aunque Ino molesto en ese momento a Sasuke y a Sakura no les importo jajaja , aquí tienes el lemon…

**GAASAITALEX234**aquí tienes el nuevo cap. Y obvio que aquí tienes mucho mas SasuSaku. Como pensaste que Shika iba a decirle a Ino que la quería de otra forma! El es directo, aunque eso es bueno no existen muchos chicos asi TT. A todos les tienes que adivinar lo que piensan.

**CaintlinJeanne**Hola amiga!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Tu ya leíste el fic en clase de computación pero igual dejame un rr!!

**gothlu**jajaja , que suerte que tu Inner es tranquila la mia es una rompe Inner: no es cierto!! No la escuchen!!! Ella es la mala!. (se escucha que Mix ata a su Inner) listo en que estaba?

A si, aquí esta el nuevo cap y que suerte tienes de que Sasuke este ahí contigo jajaja

**Cherry Sakura Uchiha**Hola!! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap y no te preocupes ya active la opción para recibir rr anonimos!!

**Nadeshiko miko**jajaja me dio mucha risa que leyeras mi fic sin conocer la serie. Te lo agradezco!!!

**kaoru-uchiha: **bueno no me mates por cortarla ahí, igual aquí tienes el nuevo cap y con lemon. Bueno Ino solo molesta pero era el hecho de ponerle acción al fic jajaja

**L.I.T**me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y aquí tienes la continuación!

Bueno eso es todo

Besos

Mix


	3. que haces aqui?

Hola!!

Bueno aquí esta la continuación del fic!

Les dejo el capitulo tres!

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 3: que haces aquí?

_Cursiva: _recuerdos

//////: cambio de escena (yo aclaro )

Abrió sus hermosos ojos negros porque la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo estaba molestando y no lo dejaba seguir durmiendo.

Al despertar se encontró con una hermosa muchacha pelirrosa que lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y acarició una de las mejillas de su amiga.

-parece un ángel –susurro mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su boca –lo mejor será bañarme

-mm, Sasuke… -pronunció la chica mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-todavía está dormida, mejor no la despierto

De esa manera intento safarse del agarre de Sakura pero sin mucho éxito

-hasta dormida eres molesta –dijo cuando finalmente pudo hacer que Sakura lo soltarse –pero me agrada que lo seas

Sasuke se dirigió al baño, abrió el agua de la ducha y dejo que esta corriera un rato para que se calentara.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo que estaba sobre el lavatorio, sus ojos mostraban algo de cansancio y su pelo estaba todo revuelto.

Al entrar a la ducha su cuerpo se relajo por el contacto con el agua caliente, estuvo gran parte del tiempo sin hacer nada mas que sentir como el agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y como caían pequeñas gotas de las puntas de su pelo. Levantó su cara hacia el grifo de la bañera sintiendo el agua por su cara, estaba verdaderamente cansado y esa ducha le vendría muy bien.

-nunca pensé que quedaría tan cansado después de una noche, pero debo aceptar que fue la mejor noche que he pasado

Cuando termino de ducharse se dio cuenta que había dejado toda su ropa tirada por vaya a saberse donde y que le sería difícil encontrarla. Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo!

-no quiero buscarla –dijo mientras ataba una pequeña toalla a su cintura, pero la pequeña toalla no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (Inner: jijiji, yo quiero verlo asi)

Salió del baño y se dirigió al balcón, era un día de sol y había una pequeña brisa que hizo que el pelo de Sasuke se despeinara de nuevo.

Entro y noto que Sakura no estaba en la cama

-donde se metió? –preguntó

El sintió como dos finos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás

-pensaste que me había ido? –dijo la muchacha

-no, solo me sorprendió que ya te hayas despertado

-por? Pensaste que quedaría exhausta después de lo de anoche?

-mm, si algo asi

-pues bueno, la verdad si lo estoy, pero valió la pena

Sasuke se dio vuelta y ambas miradas se cruzaron como la noche anterior

-como despertaste? –pregunto el Uchiha mientras besaba a Sakura

-bien, tu?

-también, quieres bañarte y luego vamos a desayunar?

-mm, bueno aunque es una lastima que tu ya te hayas bañado…

-que? Quieres mas?

-mm, sería bueno…

-no quedaste conforme con lo de anoche?

-claro que si, pero me encantaría tener mucho mas…

-bueno no te preocupes, porque de ahora en mas tu serás solo mía

-eso será interesante… -dijo mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía al baño

-te espero, apúrate

-me extrañaras?

-si es lo que tu quieres…

-claro que lo quiero –dijo mientras le tiraba un beso –por cierto esa toalla te queda de maravilla

-gracias, a ti también te queda muy bien la sabana de la cama (Mix: es que Sakura traía puesta la sabana de la cama como vestido porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de cambiarse)

Luego de unos 10 minutos…

-Sasuke!!

-que?

-hazme un favor, me buscas mi ropa?

-claro yo debo hacer el trabajo duro

-vamos, tu fuiste el que la tiró por ahí. Búscamela!!

-si, si –dijo resignado el Uchiha

-cuando la encuentres toda tráemela

-hmp –en ese momento una genial idea cruzó la mente del Uchiha

-la encontraste?

-si ahora te la alcanzo –dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño

-muchas gracias!!

-no hay de que –dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta

Pero Sasuke no había dejado la ropa de Sakura en el baño, sino que esta estaba colocada en algunos lugares del cuarto del hotel. Y no solo no había dejado la ropa sino que se había llevado todas las toallas del baño.

-ahora mi querida Sakura no tendrás nada que ponerte ni que te tape y tendrás que venir aquí a buscar tu ropa… -pensaba Sasuke

-Sasuke!!! –gritaba furiosa Sakura al descubrir la trampa del otro

-que ocurre? –dijo Sasuke inocentemente

-donde esta mi ropa y las toallas!! –grito furiosa Sakura

-ups, lo lamento entendí que querías que dejara tu ropa aquí y que me llevara todas las toallas…

-Sasuke Uchiha tráeme mi ropa ya mismo!!

-ni loco, vení acá a buscarla!!

-pero no tengo nada que ponerme!!

-y? yo ya te vi desnuda una vez, y me gustaría repetirlo

Una empapada Sakura salía del baño mientras miraba con rabia a Sasuke

-feliz? –dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para que Sasuke la viera

-no

-donde esta mi ropa?

-ahí –dijo señalando sobre una estantería

-y como se supone que llegue ahí?!

-estírate y lo lograras…

-lo hiciste apropósito!!

-por supuesto

Sakura caminó desnuda por toda la habitación hasta que llegó a la repisa, se subió a uno de los estantes y estiró su mano para alcanzar la ropa.

-lo estas disfrutando? –pregunto mientras intentaba alcanzar su ropa

-mucho –dijo Sasuke mirando el excelente panorama de Sakura desnuda desde la cama

Cuando finalmente Sakura alcanzó su ropa sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y como una boca comenzaba a lamer su cuello.

-Sa…sas…sasu…Sasuke

-que ocurre? No querías cambiarte?

-ya no quiero –dijo cuando sitió que Sasuke se quitaba la toalla que llevaba atada en la cintura y cuando sintió el erecto pene de Sasuke contra su trasero

-lo disfrutas? –preguntó Sasuke al oído de Sakura en un leve pero seductor susurro

-si –dijo ella casi en un suspiro

-disculpen –se escucho una vos detrás de la puerta –soy de limpieza me permitirían pasar?

-se puede retirar viejita? –preguntó Sasuke muy altaneramente

-disculpe –acotó Sakura –ya mismo bajamos a desayunar solo dénos unos minutos

-muchas gracias –contestó la mujer

-por que le dijiste eso??

-vamos Sasuke, debemos cambiarnos y desayunar. Otro día seguimos…

-no, no otro día no!

-bueno, iremos a mi casa. Dudo que Ino este en ella…

-esta bien –dijo el Uchiha resignado –eres una molesta

-gracias, yo también te quiero –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de Uchiha, tomaba su ropa y se dirigía al baño.

-siempre me deja deseando mas…

Luego de unos 5 minutos ambos chicos estaban cambiados y listos para salir a desayunar.

Ambos traían la misma ropa que llevaban la noche pasada. El desayuno fue tranquilo y en el recordaron viejas anécdotas divertidas del pasado…

-recuerdas ese día en que debíamos rescatar un pobre gatito y Naruto terminó todo arañado?

-si, ese día me di cuenta que Naruto nunca sería bueno con las mascotas

-jajaja, fue muy cómico

-jajaja, es verdad

-guau, te reíste

-ah –Sasuke volvió a su expresión común

-no, me gusta mas ese Sasuke que puede reír y divertirse pero que al mismo tiempo es frió y sexy…

-si, talvez deba reír mas a menudo…

-talvez?!

-bueno ya entendí…

-recuerdas esa noche donde me dijiste que te irías con Orochimaru? Esa noche no pude parar de llorar…

-aun hoy sigo pensando en eso…

-en que?

-en que fui un tonto al dejarlos por mi absurda venganza y hacerte sufrir…

-no te preocupes, ya lo supere…

-me alegra

-pero aun sigue retumbando en mi cabeza la palabra que me dijiste esa noche…

-gracias

-si, nunca supe por que, por ser una molestia? Por ser una carga? Por hacer que no pudieras volverte fuerte y por eso tener que irte con Orochimaru? Nunca lo supe…

-no digas eso, mi gracias no fue un reproche. Simplemente te agradecía que me ayas querido por lo que era y no por el apellido que llevaba, por quererme de verdad y siempre preocuparte por mi…

-es que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, y cuando vi que ya no estabas sentí que mi mundo iba a acabar…

-pero ahora estoy aquí

-es verdad, mejor dejemos eso en el pasado

-terminaste?

-si

-entonces vamos yendo, quieres?

-claro

Ambos chicos se pararon de la mesa y salieron al estacionamiento del hotel donde Sasuke pidió que le trajeran su auto.

En ese momento un chico pasaba por ahí y se quedó mirando la figura de Sakura, Sasuke noto que el chico tenía fija su mirada en el trasero de Sakura y colocó su mano en el haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera y lo mirara. El chico entendió la indirecta y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-por que hiciste eso?

-un chico te estaba viendo

-y? te importa? Estas celoso?

-hm

-estas celoso!!!

-no estoy celoso, si el solo te miro. Es que me molesta…

-que te molesta? Que me miren?

-si, ahora eres mía

-demo… yo no soy tuya!!

-ahora si –la besa

-eres demasiado posesivo –decía ella mientras subía al auto

-si, lo se

El camino a la casa fue tranquilo, siguieron recordando anécdotas de cuando ellos eran pequeños.

-al fin y al cabo la pasábamos bastante bien…

-hasta que llegó Orochimaru…

-si, creo que el marcó una gran diferencia en nuestro grupo

-pero igual no importa, eso ya es tema pasado –dice mientas lo besa

-si, es verdad –cuando vuelve a fijarse en el camino se estaban por chocar con un auto, pero Sasuke lo esquiva

-no vuelvas a apartar la vista del camino –ordenó Sakura

-pero fue tu culpa! Vos te metiste para besarme!

-ahora es mi culpa! A ver, quien es el que maneja?

-yo

-bueno, entonces fue tu culpa!

-si, si lo que digas

-ja! Yo gané!

-ya esta, llegamos a tu casa –dijo Sasuke cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura

-vas a pasar?

-me estas invitando?

-si tu quieres pasar, pasa

-bueno

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa

-Ino no debe estar, seguro se quedó con Shikamaru como todas las noches…

Cuando Sakura se fijo en el sillón que había en su sala se dio cuenta que Ino si estaba y que no estaba sola. Ella y Shikamaru estaban sobre el sillón en ropa interior

-jeje, hola frontuda –dijo Ino

-Ino Yamanaka cuantas veces te dije que no hagas tus "cosas" en el living!!!

-lo lamento –se disculpo la chica parándose delante de Sakura-pero pensé que no volverías tan temprano

-esa no es una excusa!!! Y cámbiate!!!

-bueno creo que lo mejor será irme –dijo Shikamaru parándose

-lo mejor será que ambos se vistan!!!! –grito enojada Sakura

-si, si –dijo Ino –creo que alguien esta de mal humor…

-no estoy de mal humor!!!! Me molesta que hagas estas cosas en el living!!!!

-ah ya se! Sasuke no te dio bola, no pasaste la genial noche que querías pasar y por eso te desquitas conmigo que si podía pasar un buen rato!

-nooooooooooooooooooo –grito Sakura

-eso quiere decir que por fin te acostaste con Sasuke?! –dijo sorprendida Ino

-a ti que te importa! –le contesto su amiga

-creo –se metió Shikamaru –que ellos si estuvieron juntos porque sino qué hace aquí Sasuke…

-es cierto!

-y si me acosté con el que?!

-nada, solo quería saber…

-se pueden ir a cambiar!!!

-si, si –dijo Ino mientras tomaba a Shikamaru y ambos subían las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Ino

-siempre tu casa es así?

-no siempre, Sasuke, pero si Shikamaru viene yo debo ser la que después ordene todo…

-ja

-no te rías! No ves! Mira como esta la sala! –dijo ella señalando el gran lío que habían dejado su amiga y su novio

-bueno, pero es algo común. Digo en el momento no te pones a pensar: uy tengo que tirar la ropa aquí o allá para que Sakura no se enoje…

-y tu los defiendes!!!

-no, solo digo que tu tampoco le prestas demasiada importancia a el orden cuando estas teniendo sexo con alguien

-bueno, pero no hago que Ino venga y me recoja toda la ropa!

-no, me lo pides a mi…

-y tu me sacas las toallas!!!

-¬¬ eso es otro tema

-como quieras. Yo no voy a ordenar esto Ino!! –gritaba ella a su amiga

-bue… ee…no –contesto su amiga entre gemidos desde su cuarto

-mejor no pregunto lo que podrían llegar a estar haciendo –dijo Sasuke

-si no quieres tener un trauma sexual, no

-no, prefiero que mi tema sexual este bien definido y sin problemas

-genial, quieres pasar a la cocina? O al parque?

-me da igual

-vayamos al parque, es un lindo día!! Pero te advierto que no es tan lindo como el tuyo y la pileta no es tan grande

-hm

Ambos se dirigieron al parque el cual era bastante grande y amplio (aunque el de Sasuke era mayor)

-oye… querías meterte en la pileta? –preguntó Sakura

-no tengo maya

-y?

-a que te refieres?

-no es necesario tener maya para meterte en la pileta…

-eh?

-ay, mira –Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le quitó su remera –listo puedes meterte así!

-con pantalón?! Y como vuelvo a mi casa?

-mm... le pido a Naruto que te traiga ropa!!

-hmp

-tomare eso como un si!! Iré a cambiarme! –dijo mientras iba a su cuarto

Sasuke se quedó solo en el parque de su amiga

-que me estará pasando? Supuestamente esto solo era parte de la apuesta pero ahora no puedo dejar a Sakura… a parte me dieron celos cuando vi como ese chico la miraba… no puedo estar enamorado de ella!!! Es imposible, solamente debía aparentarlo, acostarme con ella y luego dejarla pero no puedo –pensaba Sasuke mientras esperaba a su amiga –por qué abre aceptado esa tonta apuesta?!

_Flash Back_

-bueno ahora toca que Sasuke tenga que hacer algo –dijo Suigetsu

-ambos saben que a mi no me gusta esto, así que yo no participo

-perdone su majestad, es que seguramente tiene miedo -siguió Suigetsu

-deja de molestarlo!!! –salto Karin de la nada –si Sasuke no quiere no puedes obligarlo

-tu cállate mujer

-no me des órdenes –dijo Karin molesta abrazando a Sasuke (Inner: por qué abraza a Sasuke?! Si no tiene nada que ver// Mix: recuerda que esta loca y que es una zorra // Inner: es cierto, pero igual me molesta)

-me sueltas? –dijo Sasuke intentando sacarse a Karin de encima

-bueno aceptas mi reto o no? –dijo Suigetsu mientras admiraba la tonta escena de cómo Sasuke intentaba sacarse de encima a Karin

-si me sacas a Karin acepto

-muy bien –dijo mientras se paraba y hacia que Karin soltara a Sasuke –ahora te toca cumplir tu parte

-dime –dijo Sasuke algo molesto por tener que hacer lo que el otro le dijera

-debes hacer que la Haruno se convierta en tu novia y luego dejarla sin ninguna clase de pena

-eso es todo? Eso será facilísimo

-bueno

-yo me opongo! –grito Karin

-tu callate –dijo Suigetsu –el ya acepto

_Fin del Flash Back_

-no voy a tener problema para hacer que sea mi novia, pero ahora no puedo dejarla sin sentir pena –siguió pensando –y sino la dejo perderé la apuesta…

-Sasuke!!!!! –dijo Sakura

-que? –se sorprendió Sasuke

-te estoy llamando desde hace 5 minutos y no me escuchabas, en que pensabas?

-en nada de importancia –dijo mientras admiraba a Sakura y la hermosa maya que ella llevaba puesta

-bueno, nos metemos?

-claro, espera –dijo

-que pasa?

Sasuke tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y la tiró dentro de la pileta

-que haces? –gritó Sakura cuando salió del agua

-solo tenía ganas de tirarte…

-no es justo!!

-bueno –en ese momento Sasuke se tiró a la pileta

Así pasaron bastante tiempo hasta que Sasuke debió irse

-la pase genial –dijo Sakura cuando estaba despidiendo a Sasuke

-hmp

-que significa eso?

-no importa, Sakura puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-te gustaría ser mi novia?

-que…que?

-eso

-claro!! –grito Sakura emocionada abrazando a Sasuke –nunca pensé que me dirías algo así

-bueno, ahora debo irme –dijo mientras la besaba –te amo, adiós

-adiós –dijo mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba en su auto –estoy muy feliz!!!

-frentuda –dijo Ino mientras bajaba las escaleras con Shikamaru –vamos a salir, dudo volver hasta mañana

-bueno, pero digo ustedes hacen otra cosa que no sea tener sexo?

-eso a ti que te importa –dijo Ino cuando salía

-bueno, entonces los veo mañana –saludo Sakura

Sakura estaba verdaderamente cansada y no tenía demasiadas ganas de cenar así que subió directamente a su cuarto s dormir. Pero cuando estaba por acostarse en su cama sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y le decía en un tono censual:

-hasta que llegas

-que haces aquí?

Hola!!!

Bueno aquí termina el tercer cap

Supongo que actualizare dentro de poco porque ya tengo prácticamente la idea para el próximo cap

Y como ven ya tenemos algunos problemitas en la vida de nuestros amados personajes…

Quien será esta persona que esperaba a Sakura?

Creo q es algo obvio pero sino lo saben deberán esperar hasta el próximo cap!!

Ahora a los rr y les agradezco mucho por dejarlos!!

**GAASAITALEX234: **me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y bueno si Sasuke se traía algo entre manos y ahora no sabe como salir!!! Jajaja. Seguramente ponga algo de NaruHina pero mas adelante. Te quiero mucho amiga y gracias por el rr!!!

**katsura-chan Uchina: **me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes por que tengo pensado hacer que Neji evite que la relación de Naruto y Hinata no sea tan buena… pero luego!!! Tal vez vuelvan algún día al cuarto 69 XP pero no lo se!! Gracias por el rr!

**Nadeshiko miko: **que suerte que siguieras leyendo la historia!! Aquí tienes la continuación y lamento haberte dejado hablando sola!!! Jajaja. Te quiero mucho y gracias por el rr!

**La Femme Makita: **hola!! Y bueno en como toda historia ahí problemas!!! Pero no te preocupes que todo se solucionara!!! O eso creo O.O jajaja. Te quiero y gracias por el rr! Nos hablamos por msn

**CaintlinJeanne: **lo lamento amiga, no pude encontrarte el video!! Pero mira que lo busque y lo busque pero bue. Yo tmb t kiero mucho. Besos

**L.I.T: **bueno amiga aquí esta la continuación y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!! Gracias por el rr!! Y viva nuestro club anti-karin!!

**Angela Alissa Black: **me alegra que te gustara! Aquí tienes la continuación y como ya dije abra NaruHina pero Neji intervendrá en esa relación un poquito muajaja

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

Los dejo

Besos

Y si quieren me dejan un rr para decirme lo que opinan

Y a ver si me dejan un rr (y quieren) díganme quien piensan que podría ser la persona que entró a la casa de Sakura!!

A ver si alguien gana!!

Besos

Los quiero mucho

Mix


	4. la traicion

Hola!! Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap de este fic!

Bueno hoy tengo dos cosas que decir:

1) Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus geniales personajes (aunque no quiero tener a Karin)

2) este cap esta dedicado a dos de mis grandes amigas GAASAITALEX234 y katsura-chan Uchina (las quiero mucho Alex y Andy) ambas me dijeron que les gustaba mucho el fic y bueno aquí tienen un cap!

Ahora si con el nuevo cap!

Una cosa, hay lemon están advertidos (pero no es sasuxsaku)

La historia de nuestra vida

_Cursiva: lo que dice la Inner de Sakura _

Cap 4: la traición

Pero cuando estaba por acostarse en su cama sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y le decía en un tono sensual:

-hasta que llegas

-que haces aquí?

-te espraba

-demo…

-que quería verte, sentirte, besarte como en aquella noche…

-por favor Itachi-kun vete

-por que?

-no se si sabías pero ahora soy novia de Sasuke-kun

-y? piensas que me importa lo que mi otöto piense o haga?

-no, pero yo lo amo

-si pero él no te ama a ti

-a que te refieres??

-no lo sabes? Esto es solo una apuesta que el hizo con sus amigos

-eso no es cierto

-lo es –le dijo mientras cella sus labios en un beso –lo quieras o no

En ese momento Itachi toma la cara de Sakura y la besa intensamente, ella lo único que puede hacer es seguir y profundizar el beso.

Itachi toma a Sakura y la coloca sobre la cama y el sobre ella. El comienza a besar su cuello mientras Sakura comenzaba a tener una respiración cortada y agitada

-Ita… Itachi para, por favor

-no te hagas la difícil, se muy bien que me deseas tanto como yo a ti –dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestir a Sakura

_-ya deja de resistirte!!! –gritaba la Inner de Sakura_

-pero no esta bien –decía Sakura (a su Inner solo lo pensaba jajaja)

-_y? viste lo que es Itachi-kun? Es un hermoso papito!!!_

-cálmate! Pero nuestro novio es Sasuke-kun!

_-y? el no va a enterarse, aparte recuerda lo que Itachi-kun dijo_

-sobre la apuesta??

_-si_

-crees que sea verdad?

_-no se si verdad, pero de ultima si Sasuke-kun se entera metemos eso de excusa!!!_

-no, yo le seré fiel a Sasuke!!

-_vamos!!! Solo será una noche de sexo, nada más_

-okey, solo será una noche de sexo –repetía Sakura mientras por fin dejaba de poner resistencia a las caricias de Itachi

Itachi notó el cambio en ella y le susurro al oido:

-ya te resignaste a que tu también me deseas?

-si, te deseo pero esto solo será una buena noche de sexo

-claro, lo que tu digas

Luego de eso y sin mas rodeos Itachi desnudo a Sakura en un solo segundo y comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos mientras lamía el pezón del otro.

Sakura arqueaba su espalda al sentir el contacto de la boca de Itachi con su seno, su boca dejaba escapar unos dulces gemidos que excitaron mucho a Itachi.

Itachi no aguanto mas y se quito los pantalones, Sakura tomó la boca de Itachi y se apoderó de ella mientras sus lenguas comenzaban una lucha feroz dentro de sus bocas. El Uchiha mayor tomo a Sakura por su cadera y la sentó sobre él permitiéndole a el poder besar y lamer todo el vientre de Sakura. Ella solamente podía gemir y arquear su espalda ya que Itachi no le daba suspiro.

Sakura tomó la cabeza de Itachi y la colocó sobre sus senos haciendo que la oreja de Itachi quedara a la altura de su boca, ella aprovecho esto para comenzar a gemir en la oreja de su acompañante haciendo que este se excitara mas de lo necesario pero el terminó de explotar (en excitación) cuando la lengua de Sakura comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Itachi.

Itachi, desesperadamente, tomo a Sakura y volvió a recostarla sobre la cama, inmediatamente Sakura siente como dos de los dedos de Itachi comienzan a adentrarse en su intimidad produciéndole un extraño dolor pero que luego se transforma en una excelente sensación. Itachi comienza a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que Sakura gritara y gimiera como nunca lo había hecho.

-a que Sasuke nunca te hizo esto –dijo Itachi en un tono burlón y soberbio mirando la cara de Sakura mientras seguía sacando e introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella

-pen…se que …ahh…es…to no… tenia… ahh…nada que ver con… Sasuke –dijo en un tono excesivamente provocativo y entrecortado

-es verdad –dijo mientras sacaba los dedos de dentro de ella, nuevamente se apoderó de su boca

-espera –dijo Sakura interfiriendo el beso –ahora seré yo la que juegue contigo –dijo mientras hacía que Itachi quedara debajo de ella.

-esta bien –dijo Itachi deseoso de saber que era lo que ella haría.

Sakura comenzó a besar todo el pecho de Itachi mientras con su mano acariciaba la entrepierna de él, siguió descendiendo con su boca hasta que esta se encontró con el erecto pene de Itachi, comenzó a lamerlo pero solo con la punta de su lengua haciendo que Itachi perdiera la paciencia

-dime que quieres –dijo Sakura mientras lo lamía –dime que lo necesitas, que lo deseas…

-ya de una vez mujer!!

-dímelo

-ya trágatelo de una vez! –dijo Itachi desesperado

Sakura sin esperar más se metió el pene de Itachi en su boca y comenzó a jugar con su lengua.

Itachi ahora era el que estaba completamente extasiado con las sensaciones que Sakura le hacía sentir. Al sentir que su punto extremo estaba cerca decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con esa –"tortura" de una vez. Hizo que Sakura soltara su pene y volvió a besarla, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Cuando estuvieron a al misma altura Itachi hizo que ella quedara por debajo de él.

-tan poco resistes? –preguntó Sakura en el mismo tono burlón que Itachi había empleado antes

-es que eres tan excitante que no pude aguantar más

Con esas últimas palabras Itachi penetró a Sakura, brutal y salvajemente. El no esperó a que Sakura se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, como anteriormente había hecho Sasuke. Itachi comenzó con sus embestidas intensamente, sin parar, haciendo que Sakura sintiera tanto la sensación de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación excelente.

El climax dio su aparición y ambos estallaron juntos.

-ahaha, ahora debo irme –dijo Itachi luego de unos 5 minutos

-bueno, adios –dijo Sakura tremendamente excitada

-nos vemos –dijo, le dio un último beso a Sakura y salió por la ventana

Sakura todavía tenía la respiración agitada y no podía calmarse.

Esa noche la había dejado algo que nunca olvidaría, pero a la vez reflexiono sobre lo que había echo.

-me acosté con el hermano de mi novio!!! Y para colmo Sasuke lo odia y si se llega a enterar me matara!!!! Bueno debo calmarme, total el no va a enterarse, o eso espero…

Esa era una noche de lluvia, aunque Sakura había supuesto que había comenzado a llover luego de que Itachi se fuera ya que ella no había escuchado la lluvia mientras estuvo con Itachi, pero bueno era explicable si no la escuchaba, con todo el ruido que habían hecho (jajaja)

-pero… hubo algo muy diferente entre la vez de hoy y en la que estuve con Sasuke –pensaba ella mientras veía la lluvia caer por su ventana –con Itachi solo siento que es puro deseo y con Sasuke siento que es… amor? Lo dudo, es que todavía no puedo creer que el me ame, digo cuando éramos niños solo era una molestia para el y no me dirigía la palabra (a menos que fuera muy necesario) pero es posible que haya cambiado tanto su manera de pensar?

Un trueno estallo en la oscuridad y silencio de la noche, Sakura se sobresaltó con este gran ruido

-creo que lo mejor será dejar este tema para mañana, y ahora irme a dormir un rato aunque dentro de poco amanecerá… y la verdad no tengo demasiado sueño. Mejor iré a darme una buena ducha!!

Luego de que Sakura se baño y vistió fue a ver a Tsunade ya que ella era la única mujer que conocía que la podría ayudar… porque Ino le diría que se acostara con ambos y que si formaba un trío mejor…

-Tsunade-shishou? –preguntó Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación de la hokage

-uu, Sakura hip, pasa, pasa…

-ya esta borracha?

-no… hip… como te atreves a decirme algo así

-bueno, no importa.

-para que venías hip?

-le tengo que hacer una pregunta…

-dime hip

-es que tengo una amiga… que esta de novia con un chico súper sexy pero a su ves se acostó con el hermano de este chico que también es súper sexy y no sabe que hacer… me pidió ayuda y yo le pido algún consejo a usted que es muy buena en este campo…

(Mix: es un poquito obvia… // Inner: si O.O)

-Sakura?

-que?

-como se llama tu amiga?

-emm, Satin…

-y su novio no tendrá nada que ver con Sasuke?

-emm

-bue, mira si estas de novia con Sasuke te felicito

-arigato

-pero no es bueno jugar a dos puertos

-nani?

-que mira, que al final si Sasuke se entera no te va a querer más (y más si lo cuerneas con su hermano) y después Itachi te va a dejar tarde o temprano

-que quiere decir con eso? ¬¬

-que para Itachi solo es algo pasajero, que con el tiempo no te va a seguir queriendo. Solo te necesita para pasar el rato

-¬¬

-bueno, vos me pediste mi opinión

-bueno y que cree que deba hacer?

-escribe en una lista las ventajas y desventajas de estar con uno y con el otro

-y luego?

-mírala, evalúala

-si

-y luego tírala por la ventana, y solamente sigue a tu corazón

-es un buen consejo, pero es que no se lo que mi corazón quiere…

-pensá, y vas a ver como haces lo correcto

-arigato!!, la verdad nunca esperé un consejo tan bueno de usted

-¬¬

-hasta luego

///////// con cierto chico //////////

-y?

-y que?

-ya dejaste a la tonta de esa pendeja? –decía Suigetsu altaneramente

-ya te dije que no la llames así! –dijo el Uchiha

-O.o que? Ahora te importa?

-no, pero no creo q debas llamarla así…

-no te estarás enamorando, cierto?

-ja, no me hagas reír

-por favor, Sasuke nunca se enamoraría de alguien como esa chiquilina –intervino Karin

-¬¬ no te metas –dijo Suigetsu

-si quiero me meto!!!

-ya callense –ordeno Sasuke

-bueno, y dime porque no la dejas

-ya te lo dije Suigetsu estoy esperando el momento adecuado…

-adecuado? –preguntó Karin

-si

-y cual será? –dijo Suigetsu

-no lo se todavía pero cálmate que ya llegará

///////// en el parque ////////

-creo que ya esta decidido!!! –dijo alegremente una joven de pelo rosa- me quedare con Sasuke-kun y bueno a Itachi lo dejare para cuando Sasuke me deje… nono!!! No puedo pensar así!!! Lo mejor será dejar a Itachi permanentemente y ser feliz junto a Sasuke y rezar porque termine casándome con el!!! (Inner: Sakura sueña mucho // Mix: que mala, que no crees que puedan terminar juntos// Inner: después de lo que harás en el fic lo dudo… // Mix: ¬¬ // Inner: es que cuando Sakura y Sasuke hablen y digan… // Mix: cállate!!!! No cuentes lo que va a pasar// Inner: jeje casi se me escapa)

Sakura iba caminando por el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa cuando vio al chico en el que había estado pensando y decidió ir a saludarlo pero el Uchiha menor no estaba solo…

-y entonces cuando será ese momento ideal?

-ya les dije a ti y a Suigetsu que no lo se

-bueno, cálmate –dijo Karin mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke

-te alejas?

-es que tengo algo que contarte… -le susurro ella a su oído –estoy segura que te interesara

Para eso, Sakura se había escondido detrás de un árbol y estaba escuchando toda la conversación (y ya estaba algo caliente por la actitud de Karin con su novio).

-no, no va a interesarme –dijo Sasuke intentando alejarla

-pero es sobre Sakura y Itachi… -le dijo ella de la misma manera

En ese instante Sasuke toma a Karin por los brazos y le dice de una manera bruta

-que pasa con ellos? (es que no le gustaba escuchar el nombre de su hermano y su novia en la misma oración)

-bueno, si me sueltas te digo… -Sasuke obedeció –pasa que me entere que la otra noche ellos estuvieron juntos

En ese momento tanto la cara de Sasuke como la de Sakura empalidecieron

-como se entero? –pensaba Sakura en shok

-eso no es verdad –dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

-no lo es

-y como sabes que es verdad?

-tengo pruebas…

-que clase de pruebas?

-tengo el video…

-grabaste eso?!

-solo era por tu bien

-por mi bien?!

-si, estoy segura que te estas enamorando de ella…

-y si lo hago que?

-no creo q sea lo mejor para ti…

-tu que sabes sobre lo que es mejor o no para mi?! –gritaba Sasuke alterado

-cálmate, esa chica no vale todo esto

-tu que sabes?! Que sabes lo que yo siento por ella?! A parte lo que mas me molesta es el hecho de que fuera Itachi!!!

Sakura ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no soportaba ver así a Sasuke y mucho menos si era por algo que ella había hecho. Sentía que en cualquier momento el mundo se caería y tenía un gran dolor en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar con facilidad.

-por favor Sasuke, cálmate…

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –Sasuke estaba tan enojado que había activado su Sharingan

-Sasuke… -decía Karin un poco asustada por la reacción del chico

-muéstrame el video –ordeno el joven

-no creo que sea lo mejor…

-solo muéstramelo!!!!! –grito Sasuke

-claro, ven a mi casa… ahí lo tengo

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa de la zorra… digo Karin a ver el video.

Sakura no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-por que? Por que debía enterarse? Yo sabía que no era una buena idea, pero tuve que seguir mis estúpidos instintos de deseo. Por que? –seguía llorando la Haruno

////////// en la casa de Karin ///////

Karin y Sasuke estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala mientras observaban un video del cual solamente podían escucharse unos gemidos descontrolados. Cuando finalmente terminó Karin apagó el televisor y miró a Sasuke

-lo lamento –decía ella –no quería que te enteraras de esta manera (obviamente que si quería)

-no importa

-no importa?

-no, total solamente era una apuesta. Yo solo estuve con ella para no perder frente a Suigetsu

-es decir que esto no te afecta? Nunca te importó ella?

-es verdad que nunca me importo, pero me molesta mucho que tuviera que meterme los cuernos con Itachi. No podía buscar a alguien mas?!

-Sasuke, yo se que aunque tu intentes demostrar que ella no te importa, gustas de ella

-eso no es verdad

-acéptalo, y deja que yo te ayude a superarlo –decía mientras acercaba su boca a los labios de Sasuke

-eso no será necesario –dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a ir hacia la puerta

-pero Sasuke! –decía Karin mientras lo alcanzaba

-de verdad no me interesa –decía mientras abría la puerta –estuve con ella solo por lo de la apuesta y ahora pienso dejarla lo mas frío y seco que pueda

Pero en ese momento Sakura estaba frente a la puerta porque estaba esperando a que Sasuke saliera para hablar con el y explicarle todo pero al escuchar esa ultima frase su cara se torno mas blanca que la nieve.

-que dijiste, Sasuke-kun?

-deja de llamarme así! Y como tú escuchaste yo solo estuve contigo porque le había jugado una apuesta a Suigetsu

-por que? Pensé que me querías…

-yo también pensé que me querías, pero te acostaste con nada menos que con Itachi?! La persona que me lo sacó todo y ahora vienes así llorando por que yo solo estuve contigo por una apuesta?! No me hagas reír

-pero Sasuke-kun…

-te dije que no me llamaras así! –grito Sasuke

Sakura estaba llorando como si todo su mundo se derrumbara en mil pedazos al escuchar todas las frases de Sasuke

-entendelo de una vez: solo estuve con vos para tener sexo! Nada mas, ya lo logre así que ándate

-es verdad que nunca me amaste, que todo fue una farsa?

-si lo es! Y grabátelo en la cabeza: no te amo, nunca lo hice y solo estuve con vos por dos cosas, uno tenía que ganar la apuesta y dos, me dijeron que eras excelente en la cama y quise probar pero sos igual a todas las rameras que conozco

Sakura no soporto mas las palabras de Sasuke y comenzó a correr hacia su casa.

No soportaba mas, quería que todo ese sufrimiento acabara. Se sentía sucia por engañar a la persona que amaba y se sentía peor por comprobar que Sasuke no la quería, era horrible. Quería parar el dolor que sentía su pecho pero no podía, el dolor aumentaba a cada momento en el que ella corría. Solo quería llegara a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

Llegó a la casa y se encontró con Ino la cual se sorprendió mucho al verla llegar así.

Sakura fue corriendo a su cuarto sin escuchar palabra de las cuales Ino le decía. Ino subió al cuarto de Sakura y la encontró tirada en la cama llorando.

-que te ocurre?

Sakura comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando finalizó Ino la abrazó e intento contenerla y hacer que dejara de llorar pero sin conseguir resultado

Hola!!!

Bueno ahora si comenzaran los verdaderos problemas!

Lamento mucho lo que me tarde en actualizar

Jeje

Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca

(o eso dicen)

Pobre Saku, se la pasó llorando (Inner: pero se la busco…)

No te metas

Espero que les haya agradado el fic, y que me dejen un lindo rr!

Ahora debo agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un rr en el cap anterior y felicitar a las que adivinaron que era Itachi (era algo obvio u.u)

Muchas gracias a: **Nadeshiko miko,** **L.I.T,** **CaintlinJeanne, katsura-chan Uchina, GAASAITALEX234, sakurass y ****Silence Messiah **

Beso

Mix


	5. la boda

Hola!!!

Gomen Gomen!!

(esta palabra se esta haciendo muy común en mis fics, por que será??)

Lo se me tarde demasiado pero es que estuve algo ocupada con el cole y demás… (Inner: deja de buscar excusas y diles la verdad!!!)

No son excusas!!! (creo)

Bueno sin mas aquí tienen el próximo cap!!!

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 5: la boda

Luego de que Sakura se calmara, Ino le llevó un chocolate caliente y le dijo que lo mejor para olvidar que alguien te gritaba era descargar toda su furia contra esa persona

-dime a mi todo lo que quieres decirle a Sasuke en este momento

-Sasuke… Sasuke… eres un mentiroso, eres creído, solo me haces sufrir, yo tenía razón nunca debí darte otra oportunidad, eres un traidor que nos cambió por Orochimaru, nunca debiste haber regresado, te odio, te detesto, tu forma de ser es repulsiva…

-sigue así que vas bien –dijo Ino algo sorprendida por la forma en que su amiga estaba hablando de la supuesta persona a la que amaba

-eres de lo peor, nunca conocí a alguien tan creído como tu, nunca conocí a alguien que le importe tan poco el resto como a ti, solo tu eres importante en este mundo?! No lo creo, hay muchas personas mejores que tu!!! Te odio, te detesto, te aborrezco, eres tan creído, tan suficiente, tan sexy, tan repulsivamente adorable, tan atractivo y yo te perdí –dijo Sakura volviendo a estallar en llanto

-espera te hubieras detenido en el suficiente

-es que no puedo, por más que intente odiar a Sasuke no puedo

-te entiendo…

-a que te refieres?? A ti siempre te fue bien con Shikamaru

-no precisamente

-por?

-una vez lo encontré en una fiesta pegado, literalmente, a Temari…

-mientras estaban de novios??

-si

-y que hiciste?

-le pegue y me fui

-y luego?

-el vino a mi casa, me pidió disculpas y como idiota lo perdone, aunque luego de eso nunca mas lo vi con Temari…

-tal vez se esconden muy bien…

-oye!!!

-jajaja

-tu no estabas triste?

-creo que ya me siento mejor

-eso me alegra, y recuerda que Sasuke no es el único hombre del mundo

-lo se, pero es el mas sexy

-si eso puede ser

-jajaja

-bueno, creo que llamare a Shikamaru y le dire que hoy no lo vere

-por? Pensabas juntarte con el?

-sip

-y por qué no lo haras??

-porque mi amiga esta triste y me necesita

-no claro que no permitiré que tu te quedes en casa y no estés con Shikamaru porque yo estoy mal!

-por favor, soy tu amiga. Puedo ser la novia de Shikamaru todo el día y si tu me necesitas ahora puedo dejarlo un ratito, dudo que se muera por no estar conmigo

-pero…

-sin peros! Me quedo y listo. Y yo cocino!

-bueno, gracias

-cuando quieras

La noche siguió tranquila, intentaron no recordar mucho a Sasuke y comieron una rica cena (lo cual es raro porque Ino cocinaba) y luego Sakura le pidió a Ino si no podían dormir ambas en una misma sala. Ino acepto gustosa.

Los días pasaron y Sakura no recordó a Sasuke, intentaba evitarlo y solo lo veía cuando era muy necesario o ni siquiera en esas ocasiones (jeje). Pero el tiempo paso y era obvio que algún día debería volver a verlo…

Luego de tres meses, la esperada boda de Naruto llego y por supuesto que Sakura debía ir, pero recordó quien estaría allí

-pero debes ir!!! –gritaba Ino- Naruto es uno de tus mejores amigos y siempre te apoyo en todo

-lo se, pero no quiero ver a Sasuke…

-pero es algo obvio que algún día volverás a verlo, es una persona y viven en la misma aldea

-bueno, pero mientras pueda evitarlo mejor

-si lo se, pero debes ir a esta boda: es la de Naruto

-si, si

-bue, iremos de compras para que consigas un nuevo atuendo para el casamiento

-pero tengo mucha ropa, no es necesario

-pero esta es tu oportunidad de hacer que Sasuke se enamore de nuevo de ti

-si, seguro

-de verdad, mira yo se que el te quería y mucho, pero no pudo aceptar que tu estuvieras con Itachi entonces dijo que no eras nada para el

-yo no creo q eso sea verdad…

-pues yo si. Y estoy segura, entonces aprovecharas y conquistaras de nuevo a Sasuke para que vuelva contigo y ya que estamos le cerramos la boca a esa puta de la zorra

-zorra?

-si, Karin, la amiga de Sasuke

-si, se quien es Karin. Pero por que la odias?

-no lo se, siempre me callo mal. Es decir, como puede pensar que Sasuke-kun vaya a darle bola!!!

-jajaja

-perder a Sasuke ante ti no me importa, pero perderlo frente a la zorra: nunca!!

-jajaja

-entonces te usare a ti para cerrarle la boca a parte debe pagar por lo que te hizo

-si es verdad, como se atreve a tomar un video mió y de Itachi mientras… eh… bueno tu ya sabes

-si, si, emite la palabra sexo que es muy fuerte para una niña tan educada como tu

-a que te refieres?!

-que no entiendo como te da vergüenza decir la palabra sexo o hacer el amor o uno de los tantos sinónimos para eso, si tu te acostaste con el hermano de tu novio

-una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra

-jaja, tienes razón

-¬¬

-bueno ya entendí, nos vamos de compras?

-claro

Ambas muchachas fueron de compras y eligieron la ropa que llevarían al casamiento.

-y con quien iras? –le preguntó la rubia a su amiga

-sola, no es obvio

-mm, no creo que sea lo mejor

-por?

-Sasuke seguro ira acompañado y no quedaría bien que fueras sola, le demostrarías que no lo olvidaste

-es que no lo olvide

-pero debes demostrarle que si lo hiciste

-esta bien…

-y con quien eras?

-no lo se luego lo pensare…

-¬¬

-es la verdad (gotita)

-esta bien

-tu iras con Shikamaru?

-así es

-y no te molesta que pueda llegar a pasar entre el y Temari

-no

-eres muy confiada

-mira, quiero a Shikamaru pero no creo que el mundo se venga abajo si el esta con otra

-me sorprendes, estas muy madura cerda

-¬¬

-jeje, supongo que invitare a Sai

-Sai??

-si

-O.O

-por que esa cara?

-no lo se, nunca me callo demasiado

-¬¬

-bue, dejemos eso ahí. Vayamos a la casa a comer y luego a arreglarnos para la boda

-claro

/////// en lo de Sasuke ////////

-y teme vendrás hoy a la boda? –preguntó Naruto

-si

-y que harás con Sakura-chan?

-yo? Nada

-no te hagas conmigo, yo se que te gusta

-no

-a mi no me engañas –dijo mientras golpeaba a Sasuke en su mejilla

-no molestes –le respondió empujándolo

-uy alguien esta de mal humor para variar, no me confundí: siempre eres así

-¬¬

-es la verdad

-¬¬

-lo ves, y dime con quien iras?

-con Karin

-Karin? Ni siquiera estaba invitada

-lastima, ahora lo esta

-pero no es tu boda!!!

-y?

-y que yo decido

-pues mira, ira lo quieras o no

-mm, por que tantas ganas de que vaya? Quieres hacer cosas irrespetuosas en mi boda?? Mira que no te permitiré romperle así el corazón a Saku-chan

-no molestes, a parte ya te dije que Sakura NO importa

-a mi no me mientes, se que todo esto lo haces porque estas molesto con Sakura-chan por acostarse con tu hermano

-eso no tiene nada que ver

-no te molesta que te hayan cuerneado con tu hermano?! A mi me molestaría

-no quise decir eso –dijo en vos baja y molesto

-eh? No te escucho

-que no quise decir eso –repitió en el mismo tono

-que?? Habla fuerte

-que si me molestó que Sakura se acostara con mi hermano y más me molesta que ella me haya remplazado por el –dijo Sasuke gritando

-a bue… -pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de Sasuke

-si es verdad que me molesta y también es verdad que Sakura me gusta y mucho y que el tiempo que estuve con ella fue genial pero gracias a mi hermano todo termino como cuando era niño!!!

-O.O –Naruto se sorprendió por la confesión de Sasuke

-y si pudiera volvería el tiempo atrás solo para que Sakura no haya llorado tanto frente a mis ojos

-pues tendrías que retroceder mucho, porque la hiciste llorar varias veces…

Mirada petrificante por parte de Sasuke

-tu mirada da miedo

-voy a matarte

-je, mejor no Sasuke

-tu no deberías ir a vestirte para el casamiento?

-por? Que hora es?

-las 7 de la tarde

-y la boda es a las??

-a las 9 había que estar en la iglesia

-a si??? Debo irme –dijo Naruto mientras una bola de humo se formaba en el anterior lugar que el había ocupado

-no tiene remedio –dijo Sasuke mientras entraba al baño

////////// cuarto de Ino ///////////

-bueno ahora a planear tu venganza

-mi venganza?

-si

Ambas chicas ya estaban listas para la boda.

Ino llevaba puesta una remera de espalda descubierta negra y una pollera hasta las rodillas, y su pelo estaba recogido como siempre jaja. Sakura llevaba un vestido negro (parece que van a un entierro) con un tajo que iba desde su muslo derecho hasta el final del vestido, traía unos zapatos blancos y su pelo lo tenía suelto.

-ahora que estamos listas nos pondremos con eso

-hay

-a ver, lo primero es hacer que Sasuke vuelva contigo

-eso sera difícil…

-no molestes, hoy deberás seducirlo a como de lugar

-pero no se me da muy bien eso

-pues hoy deberá darte, yo me encargo de que tengan privacidad…

-que haras?

-no voy a contarte, solo espera y veras

-tengo miedo

-confía en mi, luego de que yo los deje junto tu lo seduces (aprovechas y la pasas bien un rato)

-INO?!

-lo siento, y luego le damos una patada en la costillas!!

-no le dolerá?

-no literalmente tonta, es una forma de decir que lo botaras

-ah, ok

-pero antes te la pasas realmente bien y como tu deberás perdonar lo que te hizo con la apuesta deberá cumplir todos tus caprichos

-ya es complicado hacer que me perdone y que vuelva conmigo, como crees que lograre que me haga caso?

-es hombre, si la pasa bien contigo y se enamora de ti hará cualquier cosa para que estés con él

-a si?

-no sabes nada de hombres?

-es que no tuve muchos novios…

-y sin embargo medio mundo gustaba de ti y tu no lo sabias

-que dijiste?

-nada, lo mejor será ir a la iglesia ya

-hay

///////a las 11 en la iglesia ////////

-estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estas dos personas… -decía el cura mientras todos los presentes se dormían

-que aburrimiento –pensaba Sakura –creo que todo el mundo ya esta dormido, a parte nos hacen venir a las 9 para tenernos dos horas en la entrada!!! Solo porque Kakashi no había llegado, es tan importante que nos tuvieron todo este tiempo esperando afuera!!! Y todo porque Naruto quería tener a todos sus sensei en su casamiento!! Y lo que mas me enfurece es que la zorra de Karin abrace así a Sasuke-kun!! Quien se cree que es!

Inner: mira Sasuke-kun nos esta mirando

Era cierto, como la Inner de Sakura decía Sasuke tenía sus hermosos ojos negros clavados en ella mientras Karin intentaba hacer que el se fijara en ella

-Inner: siii!! Un punto para nosotras

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –lloraba el bebé de Kurenai y Asuma (ya iban por el segundo hijo pero el primero tenía 4 años y estaba re dormidito)

-yo también quiero ser un bebé para molestar a todos en un casamiento y que nadie me pueda decir nada –pensaba Sakura mas aburrida que si estuviera viendo como le extirpaban a alguien los intestinos –me quiero ir!!!! Pero lo bueno de esto es que Sasuke-kun no me sacó la mirada de encima porque estoy con Sai y creo que le da celos… me preguntó que será lo que va a hacer Ino??

En ese momento las alianzas estaban entrando (con alguien que la llevaba por supuesto). Naruto tomó una y se la coloco a Hinata

-yo Naruto Uzumaki acepto a Hinata Hyuuga como mi esposa para amarla hasta que la muerte nos separe (corte una parte porque no me la acordaba)

-yo Hinata Hyuuga acepto a Naruto Uzumaki como mi esposo para amarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe

-ahora puede besar a la novia –pronunció el cura

Ambos chicos se besaron mientras todos aplaudían

-por fin –pensó Sakura –ahora viene lo bueno

/////// en la fiesta /////// (pepepepe)

Todos bailaban al compás de una música movida y alegre (es que querían hacer olvidar a los invitados de la aburrides que habían presenciado antes). Hacía rato que Sakura no veía a Ino pero la verdad no le importaba demaciado, estaba más interesada observando como Karin bailaba con Sasuke (bastante junto para su parecer) pero todo empeoró cuando la música se tornó de un gran tono alegre y bailable a una canción lenta

-como se atreve!!! –pensaba Sakura al ver como Karin pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de SU Sasuke-kun y lo atraía a ella, por suerte Sasuke se resistía un poco –que lo suelte!!!

Ya era bastante tarde y Sakura solo se la pasó viendo como Karin intentaba (sin demasiada suerte) seducir al chico que era suyo o debería serlo

Cuando Sakura ya quería matar a Karin por casi besar a Sasuke "accidentalmente", Ino llegó y le dijo que fuera al baño que todo estaba arreglado

-a que te refieres?

-tu solo ve al baño, Shikamaru convencerá a Sasuke para que vaya

-bueno

-no creo que le cueste supongo que Sasuke con tal de sacarse a esa pesada hace cualquier cosa

Luego de 5 m. de que Sakura estuviera en el baño al pedo, Sasuke llegó y se sorprendió mucho al verla sentada en un lavabo con toda su excelente pierna descubierta

-que bien se ve –pensaba Sasuke –concéntrate en lo que viniste a hacer

-hola Sasuke-kun!!!

-hmp

-tomare eso como un hola, que venias a hacer?

-debo encontrar "algo" que Shikamaru perdió

-"algo"

-de verdad no es nada, solo me ayudo a sacarme a Karin de encima

-pero yo pensé que te gustaba estar con ella…

-estas equivocada

-ah, me alegro

-que?

-que me alegra –dijo mientras saltaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia Sasuke –me alegra mucho que no te guste estar con ella –le susurro a su oído tomando su cara entre sus manos

-pero creo que lo mejor será irme, seguramente debas hacer algo y no quiero molestar…

-ya te vas? –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

-no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-yo creo que si –dijo mientras se acercaba a la boca de el –y creo que es mucho lo que debes hacer –los labios de ello se rozaban con cada palabra que Sakura pronunciaba

-no, no tengo nada que hacer –dijo de igual forma

-no creo que tu cuerpo piense eso…

-no, tienes razón

-entonces hazle caso

-no

-por?

-porque mi cuerpo solo actúa por instinto y mi mente lo hace razonando y ella dice que me aleje

-pues por una vez hazle caso a tus instintos…

-no, tu te acostaste con Itachi y eso no va a cambiar

-y tu me usaste para ganar una apuesta, estamos iguales

-no lo creo –dijo finalmente separándose de Sakura –nos vemos

-espera

-que? –dijo volviendo la cabeza

-emm

-¬¬

-esta bien, vete –dijo ella resignada

-¬¬

-por que nada me sale bien!!! –gritaba Sakura para sus adentros –siempre es lo mismo nunca temino teniendo lo que quiero –las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y ella los cerro por instinto, no quería que la vieran llorar nuevamente como cuando era una niña debil –Sasuke-kun…

En ese momento sintió como unos finos labios se depositaban sobre los suyos, Sasuke la estaba besando

-no te quedan bien las lágrimas –dijo Sasuke mientras iba hacia la puerta

Sakura detuvo a Sasuke y lo tomó entre sus manos para besarlo, el la tomó por su cintura y correspondió el beso. Sasuke no soportaba más y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakura mientras su mano acariciaba la pierna desnuda de Sakura…

Hola!!!

Bueno aquí esta este cap

Lo se me tarde mucho y el principio fue malísimo (no me gustó ni un poco) pero necesitaba poner algo antes del casamiento

Que pasará ahora?

Todo se mejorara? O saku y sasu deberan soportar otras cosas?

Jaja

Desde ya les digo que para que sean felices falta mucho

Jaja

Les agradezco mucho por los rr!!

**L.I.T: **calmate amiga, todavía no quedara embarazada Saku (todavía) de quien sera el hijo??? Obviamente sera un Uchiha pero no decidí con quien se quedará Saku jaja. No saques conclusiones apresuradas y aquí tienes el otro cap (pero no aseguro que todo sea tan lindo)

**Dark Angel Rae**: me alegra que te gustara! Gracias por leer y por el rr

**Edel: **jaja si eso te pareció malo, no te imaginas lo que vendrá después mujaja. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me alegra q me hayas dado un lindo rr

**Zhakura: **jaja no importa que no se te ocurra nada Todo se acepta jaja. Que bueno que te gusto, aquí tienes un nuevo cap

**GAASAITALEX234:** jaja si que me dejaste un rr!!! Jajaj no me puedo quejar. A mi también me gustaron mucho esas frases (más la de Itachi) la otra era solo una forma de poder estar con ambos sin perder nada. Sigue leyendo ¬¬ jaja. Ahora la zorra se hace la que se yo y baila con Sasuke frente a Sakura!!! Que se cree!! (re que yo lo escribi ) bueno espero que se muera.

**Naomi Shimamura -ZoRi-: **bueno aquí tienes la continuación que me pedías!! Es verdad es inevitable caer a los pies de los Uchiha!! Igual como ya dije todavía no llegó lo peor…

**SakuSasu 4ever: **no se si acabaran juntos, pero bue. Asi es la vida jaja. Aquí esta el nuevo cap, que lo disfrutes

**katsura-chan Uchina: **amiga es un placer dedicarles el cap!! Si son de lo mejor!! Las quiero un montón. Aca está el nuevo cap y como siempre la zorra está la acecho pero la presa cayo en manos de una dulce conejita del campo (jajaja) t kiero y bueno espero q te guste este cap

**Femina Uchiha: **espera no le echemos toda la culpa a la pobre Inner, Saku también tenía ganas jajaja. Y bueno Karin también es asi, se mete donde no la llaman y baila con el que no tiene que bailar jajaja. T quiero y hay q matar a Karin

**Damengel: **a mi también me pueden enfiestar con los Uchiha!!! Jaja

Aquí esta la continuación y no te preocupes porque antes de que todo termine tendrán unos pequeños problemas mas…

**Rock Lee: **ahora te aviso que actualice!! Jaja. Recién te conectaste… me alegra que te gustara y que te parecieran buenos mis lemons… t kiero y cuidate y lee!!!

**Miki: **y Karin es así, nació para hacer que nuestros personajes amados se peleen y le da un toque de intriga al fic (cuak) pero bue

No te preocupes que todo se arreglara (supongo) pero todavía deberan pasar por muchas cosas mas… Digo supongo porque la verdad el fic se salió mucho de su obra original y no se como terminará todo esto (ni la escritora lo sabe jaja)

Bueno con eso ya estan todos

Eran mas de los que creía, para la proxima no contesto

¬¬

Bue me voy porque tengo q comer y mami me reta u.u

Pobre sasu no tiene mami que lo rete (Inner: pobre?! Yo diría afortunado) no digas eso de mi mami (Inner: y la mia)

Bue besos

Los quiero gracias por leer y regalenme un rr!!!


	6. el conejo

Hola!!!!

Me dieron ganas de seguir con este fic, y bueno aquí esta!!!

Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes ( u.u)

La historia de nuestra vida

_Cursiva: Inner de Sakura_

Capitulo 6: el conejo (jiji)

Sasuke estaba tomando a Sakura y estaba apresandola entre la pared y su cuerpo, Sakura se sentía genial: por fin todo estaba resultando tal cual el plan, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro…

-QUE LE HACES A MI SASUKE!!! –grito Karin al entrar al baño y ver la pequeña escena

-ehh… -la cabeza de Sakura todavía estaba en shock –yo? Nada

-como nada?! Si te lo estabas comiendo!!! –grito furiosa Karin

-y si lo hacía que? –decía Sakura todavía en los brazos de Sasuke

-que es mío!!

-Karin, no soy tuyo –se defendió Sasuke –yo hago lo que quiero con quien quiero y cuando quiero y la verdad contigo sería con la última que haría algo…

_-punto para nosotras – grito feliz la Inner de Sakura_

-y la verdad te agradezco la interrupción –dijo Sasuke de una forma sarcástica mientras soltaba a Sakura –si me permites nos retiramos 

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura salieron del baño (Sasuke llevaba a Sakura de la mano) y Karin se los quedó mirando.

-lamento la interrupción –dijo Sasuke cuando ya estaban en un sector apartado de la fiesta

-no te preocupes –ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos del lugar –por que me besaste antes?

-no lo se

-no tienes razón?

-la verdad, no

-ah, ya veo

-supongo que solamente fue el hecho de querer probar tu boca de nuevo

-y que tal?

-igual que las veces anteriores

-y como es eso?

-bien

-solo bien?!

Sasuke besó a Sakura

-no, genial

_-me lo como aquí mismo –la Inner de Sakura saltaba de felicidad –agarralo y vamosnos a un hotel!!_

-Sasuke, debo pedirte perdón, estuve mal en el hecho de acostarme con Itachi. La verdad no se en lo que pensé

-no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me arrebate las cosas que quiero

-pero yo sigo aquí contigo

-es verdad –Sasuke bajó la mirada –yo también debía pedirte perdón, por lo de la apuesta y por lo que te dije

-no te preocupes, supongo que estabas enojado conmigo y por eso me gritaste esas cosas…

-supongo… 

-espera, me estas pidiendo perdón?! El Sasuke que yo conozco nunca lo haría. Parece que ahora si tienes sentimientos!!

-¬¬ siempre los tuve

-chicos!! –gritaba Kiba desde el lugar donde estaban celebrando –vengan que comenzaremos a brindar!

-claro! 

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaban todos, ya la mayoría tenía una copa en la mano y todos miraban a Naruto

-quisiera agradecer por el hecho de que estuvieran aquí y yo quiero brindar por la excelente noche que pase con mis antiguos amigos y camaradas. Una última cosa! Cuando la vieja deje su puesto les aseguro que yo seré el próximo Hokage! (Tsunade le pego una piña a Naruto y siguieron hablando jiji)

Cada uno que lo deseaba alzaba su copa y brindaba por lo que quería (algunas eran tonterías como el hecho de que pidieran que Kakashi se comprara un reloj para no llegar tan tarde a las reuniones)

-chicas acérquense que Hinata tirará el ramo!! –toda mujer que no estuviera casada (la mayoría) se juntó al otro lado de Hinata y esperaba a que ella tirara el ramo (Mix: se que se suele tirar el ramo antes de que empiece la fiesta pero es que lo había olvidado en el cap anterior y lo puse aquí )

-listas? –preguntaba Hinata estando de espalda a ellas, tiró el ramo y todas intentaron alcanzarlo pero el ramo de flores cayó directo en manos de Sakura

-parece que la frentuda va a ser la próxima en casarse

-dinos quien será el afortunado –dijo Ten Ten que estaba junto a Temari fuera de la ronda de chicas ya que estaba casada con Neji

-afortunado?! –gritó Ino –si no se imaginan lo desordenada que es, es un incordió vivir con ella. Creo que solo un loco se casaría con la frente de marquesina

-jajaja

-que dijiste cerda?!

-esta bien un loco y Sasuke –dijo Ino –aunque antes de atar tu vida a la zorra esa mejor atarte a una frentuda 

-por qué yo entré en la pelea? –preguntó Sasuke

-porque estas muerto por la frente de marquesina

-quien dijo eso?

-mm

-TU!! –gritó Naruto –antes de la boda me dijiste que te molestó mucho el hecho de que Itachi se acostara con Sakura mientras supuestamente estaba contigo y querías que Sakura-chan volviera contigo

-tu quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa? –dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto con ganas de matarlo

-no… noooo

-lastima –Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de Naruto –porque me aseguraré de que lo sea

-pero… Saku-chan yo no quería, a parte es mi noche de boda no le arruines así el momento a todos mis invitados

-esperen –Neji estuvo escuchando la conversación de lado a su esposa pero ahora decidía hablar –entonces parece que la fría roca de hielo por fin se esta derritiendo 

-es verdad –dijo Ten Ten –entonces el papel del más frío te quedó a ti amor

-jaja

Sakura tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto pero Hinata la detuvo

-por favor, deja a Naruto-kun

-¬¬

-ya dejalo –dijo Sasuke

-¬¬

-que quieres una pelea de miradas frías? Mira que gano

-es verdad mejor no

(risa por parte de todos)

-aunque todavía no entiendo como el Gran Uchiha haya pensado eso… -dijo Kiba en un tono burlón –a parte el que tenía tantas ganas de hacer resurgir su clan ni siquiera está buscando novia para hacerlo

-eso es porque ya la ha encontrado –dijo Ino –no es así Sakura?

-a mi no me miren –dijo ella

-igual tu tampoco tienes novia –dijo Sasuke mirando a Kiba

-prefiero eso a tener que soportar que Karin me tire la onda todo el día

-¬¬

-a ver, dejemos todo ahí –sentenció Tsunade en forma de un juez cuando dicen orden en la sala –yo pondré las cosas en orden: es verdad que no pueden matar a Naruto ahora porque es su boda y por lo menos dejen que Hinata tenga un hijo, después Neji el papel de tímpano de hielo te lo otorgamos a vos pero tené cuidado que Gaara te lo puede quitar, Ino cásate lo más pronto con Shikamaru así tenemos otra fiesta de estas que me muero de risa

-claro Tsunade…

-sigo, a todos los amargados que no se metieron en la conversación (ejemplo Shino) para la próxima si no se meten al lío no vengan, y por último –Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke y puso una mano sobre su hombro –espero que entiendas que Sakura es un mucho mejor partido que Karin

-¬¬, si lo se

-me alegro, Sakura espero que entiendas que Sasuke solo quiere una esposa para tener hijos

-si Tsunade-shishou

-pero eso igual traerá buenos ratos…

-TSUNADE!!!

-lo siento, igual me gustan como pareja así que doy por terminada esta boda!!! –levantó una copa y cayo redondita al suelo (es que estaba pasada en tragos) 

//////// al otro día /////////

Todos los muchachos la había pasado genial en la boda pero por muy triste que fuera debían regresar a sus rutinas (Mix: odio las rutinas ¬¬)

-nos vamos al hospital que debemos llegar temprano? 

-claro Ino, vamos

Ambas muchachas caminaron hasta el hospital y hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que…

-y dime que pasó al final con Sasuke? 

-pues creo que sigue queriéndome 

-viste! Yo tenía razón

-si

-bueno, entonces ahora debes conquistarlo y luego le pegas una patada en las costillas!

-no lo creo

-pero mira que estoy hablando de dejarlo…

-lo se, pero la verdad no creo que sea lo mejor. Es que verdaderamente me gusta Sasuke y si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con él nuevamente se que haría todo lo posible para que nunca me dejara de nuevo

-O.O

-no crees que sea lo mejor?

-puede ser, si tu ya estas decidida de que Sasuke es tu chico ideal

-hai! 

-ah, hoy no estaré. Es que saldré con Shika

-ok

-tu puedes aprovechar el hecho de que estarás sola en el departamento y puedes invitar a Sasuke…

-eso crees?

-por supuesto! Cuanto mayor tiempo estés con él mejor! A parte sería la oportunidad perfecta para que estrenes el regalo que te hice

-Ino, ya te dije que nunca usaría eso

-pero yo nunca lo use, lo juro, suelo usar cosas por el estilo pero de color negro no de rojo

-igual no es mi estilo

-pero podrás seducir terriblemente a Sasuke

-pero…

-sin peros, quiero que lo invites y lo uses

-a Sasuke?

-no, al regalo

-ah

-me prometes que lo cumplirás?

-hai

-.

-mira ya llegamos, te veo luego arriba es que antes debo pasar a ver algo en la sala de recepción 

-bueno frentuda, te veo luego

Ino subió a su lugar de trabajo mientras Sakura iba a recepción pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba esperándola

-Sakura?

-Sasuke! Que haces por aquí?

-Tsunade me pidió que trajera a alguien porque tenía las costillas rotas y el escuadrón encargado de eso no podía

-me parece que Tsunade te metió el verso

-a mi también me da esa sensación 

-debe firmar aquí señorita Sakura –dijo la recepcionista mientras le entregaba una ficha a Sakura

-creo que nos vemos luego –se despidió Sasuke

-espera! –Sakura le entrego la ficha a la recepcionista y corrió detrás de Sasuke –quería saber si no querrías venir a cenar esta noche a casa, es que Ino no estará y ahora no puedo decirle a Hinata porque esta casada y bueno… 

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que ahí estaré

-de verdad?! –dijo la pelirosa contenta

-claro, nos vemos en la noche

-hai

-pero promete que no voy a morirme luego de comer lo que cocines

-no te preocupes, compraré comida 

-como prefieras –Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, miro de reojo a Sakura y le dijo- pero mira que cuando tengas que cocinar para mi y mis hijos todos los días no te dejaré pedir comida para llevar siempre, nos vemos

Sakura quedó en shock unos segundos y luego…

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –tanto ella como su Inner estaban saltando dentro de su pequeña cabeza

_-escuchaste lo que nos dijo?!_

-si lo escuche!

_-nos dijo de una forma sutil que nosotras deberíamos cocinar para sus hijos _

-eso puede significar dos cosa, o que quiere que sea su cocinera o su…

_-ESPOSA!!!!_

-de tan solo pensar que seré la madre de los hijos de Sasuke-kun me derrito!!

_-también yo!!!!!!!!_

-lo mejor será comprar todo para esta noche luego de terminar de trabajar…

_-es verdad, todavía debemos cumplir con nuestro horario de trabajo U.U_

-habrá que ponerle buena onda!!!

Luego de tener que atender 5 pacientes y luego revisar a otros 10 porque Tsunade había ordenado que necesitaban un permiso de un médico para ir a una misión, Sakura se dirigió a comprar todo para la noche.

-supongo que lo mejor será cocinar algo que le agrade a Sasuke…

_-noooooooooo, no sabemos cocinar y tengo miedo de que lo intoxiquemos!! _

-que poca fe me tienes

_-¬¬_

-si lo se, soy malísima en la cocina. Mejor compramos comida para llevar…

//////// a las 9.00 de la noche en lo de Saku///////////

-ya tengo todo listo! Pero todavía no me cambie!!! –salió rápidamente corriendo hacía el baño, entró en la ducha y se bañó.

10 minutos más tarde estaba fuera del baño, cambiada y peinada pero todavía debía terminar de maquillarse.

Finalmente a las 9.30 Sasuke tocó el timbre de la casa de Sakura

-vas a abrirme??

-si –dijo mientras lo dejaba entrar –lo lamento es que no encontraba las llaves

-¬¬

Sasuke llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos jeans (Mix: re informal el chico // Inner: si pero es muy sexy así que no importa // Mix: te callas) Sakura tenía una minifalda de jean, una musculosa negra al igual que sus sandalias.

-al final cocinaste tu?

-no, decidí que lo mejor sería pedir algo o terminarías muerto…

-ahora entiendo porque Ino decía que solo un loco se casaría contigo…

-¬¬ 

-que? Se supone que una esposa debe cocinarle a su esposo e hijos

-bueno, cuando me case aprenderé a cocinar… supongo

-supones? De seguro te quedas sola toda tu vida

-no lo creo… o eso espero

-si, solo un loco se casa contigo

-entonces encontraré un loco para hacerlo

-no creo que debas buscarlo mucho

-por?

-yo puedo sacrificarme

-perdón? El gran Sasuke Uchiha se estaría sacrificando para que yo no me quede sola toda mi vida?

-si, eso creo

-no gracias, no quiero se una Molestia en tu vida -lo dijo remarcando la palabra molestia (jiji)

-no creo que lo fueras, siempre y cuando aprendieras a cocinar para que nuestros futuros hijos no se mueran de hambre…

_-dijo nuestros futuros hijos!! Quiere tener hijos con nosotras!!! _

-y quien dijo que yo tendría hijos con vos?? –Sakura quería hacerse la difícil aunque no le salía U.U

-estas diciéndome que rechazas mi propuesta?

-que propuesta?

-la de convertirte en Sakura de Uchiha

_-siiii!!! Lo logramos!!! Estoy tan feliz!!!!_

-de verdad me estas diciendo esto?

-alguna vez bromee?

-no

-entonces por qué empezaría ahora??

-Sasuke!!! –Sakura se tira a los brazos de Sasuke y lo abraza –no puedo creerlo!!!

-entonces dices que si?

-claro!!!

Sasuke toma la cara de Sakura y la besa, declarando que de ahora en mas era solamente suya y de nadie más (mucho menos de Itachi) Cuando Sasuke termina de besar a Sakura nota que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y se da cuenta de que Sakura estaba llorando

-que te ocurre?

-solo estoy muy feliz por todo esto, es que no te imaginas todo lo que sentí cuando me dijiste todo eso frente a Karin. Pensé que nunca me habías querido y que te importaba Karin…

-Karin?! Estas loca o que? La verdad yo también estuve mal por todo eso, pero no tiene nada que ver con Karin. Solo la necesitaba en el pasado, y bueno ahora me sigue… Pero cuando le diga que te casaras conmigo ya no podrá molestarme

_-victoria!! Sasuke nunca quiso a Karin!!!_

-y cuado nos casaremos? –preguntó Sakura

-no lo se, la verdad creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo. Para ver como andan las cosas…

-claro, no tengo problema

-pero recuerda que ya aceptaste

-claro!!

-y vendras a vivir a mi casa

-a la de los Uchiha??

-obviamente, no crees que dejaría que la futura madre de mis hijos viviera aquí no?

-por que no? ¬¬

-porque sería mejor que viviéramos juntos. A parte tendría que venir aquí siempre que quisiera verte

-eres un vago

-di lo que quieras, pero vivirás conmigo desde ahora

-¬¬, pensándolo mejor en tu casa hay de todo… si me voy a vivir contigo!!!

-eres una materialista

-y tu un vago

-pero eres linda

-y tu sexy, pero tengo hambre

-es verdad, me invitaste a comer y me estoy muriendo de hambre

-jeje, lo siento

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron lo que Sakura NO había cocinado…

-supongo entonces que ahora deberé aprender a cocinar…

-no lo creo, tengo doncellas, cocineras, y bue…

-entonces no tendré que cocinar??!!

-no por ahora, cuando nos casemos si

-por? T-T

-quiero que tu seas la que les des de comer a mis hijos, ya te lo dije

-espera, tu quieres tener muchos hijos?

-por que la pregunta??

-es que… no quiero parecer una vaca mucho tiempo T-T

-lastima, como mínimo quiero dos

-hablas de tus futuros hijos como cosas ¬¬

-claro que no, pero espero que no salga un varón con pelo rosa…

-te imaginas un Sasuke mini con pelo rosa?!

-mejor que no salga así…

-si…

-que hora es?

-mm, las 2.00 am.???!!! O.O

-tan tarde? 

-sip, jajaja. Parece que el tiempo se fue volando…

-si, es verdad

-bueno, entonces creo que debo irme…

-ya? Eh, digo como quieras

-no quieres que me vaya?

-por mi quédate toda la vida

-no te preocupes que vivirás toda tu vida junto a mi

-eso espero –ambos se levantan y Sasuke tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos

-y ahora que? –preguntó él

-mm, no lo se

-¬¬

-je, que quieres que te diga…

-lo que quieras…

-mm, lo que yo quiera?

-si

-cualquier cosa?

-si

-seguro?

-uyy, lo ves eres una molesta

-T.T, no me digas eso que me acuerdo de cuando éramos niños…

- O.O, esta bien…

-bueno, entonces espérame aquí y ponte cómodo

-que harás?

-si te digo no será sorpresa…

-pero quiero saber

-no me importa…

-¬¬

-jiji, de acuerdo, quiero tu opinión acerca de un atuendo que me regaló Ino. Es un disfraz

-Ino? –Sasuke comenzó a imaginarse los múltiples atuendos que Ino le podría regalar a Sakura. Sabiendo como era Ino, no sería nada bueno lo que traería Sakura 

-sip

-como quieras, te espero en la sala

Sakura entró en su cuarto mientras Sasuke fue al sillón de la sala. Se acostó sobre este y encendió el televisor.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a imaginarse a Sakura llevando puestos distintos disfraces inapropiados para menores… (porque era obvio que ese sería el regalo que Ino le había regalado, conociendo a Ino se podía esperar cualquier cosa). Ya estaba algo perturbado por las imágenes que su cabeza le mostraba pero cuando vio salir a Sakura de su cuarto por poco la nariz comienza a sangrarle

-que te parece?

-ehh

Sasuke estaba en shock por haber visto a Sakura

-vas a decirme algo?

-eh lo siento, pero tu nunca iras a una fiesta de disfraces así no?

-por que no podría?

-acaso te diste cuenta que llevas puesto un corpiño negro, una pollera negra que parece de camarera que no deja mucho a la imaginación y permite ver lo que llevas debajo. Y para colmo tienes puesto un pampón en tu trasero y unas orejas de conejo?!

-yo creo que me veo bien, no opinas lo mismo??

-ese no es el punto… 

-solo quiero saber lo que opinas…

-esta bien –Sasuke se paró y tomó a Sakura por su cintura –quieres saber lo que pienso?

-si –dijo ella poniendo cara de niña inocente

-que eres la coneja más linda y sexy de todo el mundo –le susurro a su oído –pero si llego a verte así frente a otro te mato

-no te preocupes, serás el único que me vea así

-eso espero

-ahora me toca jugar un rato…

-a que te refie… -Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sakura lo empujó al sillón y se tiró sobre el

-me refiero a que si un conejo no juega el tiempo debido se aburre y yo no quiero aburrirme –Sakura comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke

-y yo soy el entretenimiento del conejo?

-por supuesto –Sakura besaba el pecho desnudo de Sasuke mientras el acariciaba su pierna

-espera

-que ocurre?

Sasuke tomó su celular y lo apagó

-ahora si, es que no quiero que interrumpan tu diversión…

Hola!!

Creo que el cap me quedó algo largo…

No importa!!

Nuevamente no me gustó el principio del fic, pero después mejoro a mi parecer

Como es que Sasuke y Sakura ya están comprometidos!!!!

Osea, en ningún momento pensé escribir eso pero bueno así salio

Jeje

La verdad pensaba poner al final que se iban a casar, pero no se porque salió ahí!!

El fic se salió mucho de su margen original!!

Ahora no se como meter lo que iba a venir…

Bueno…

Inner: ni tu sabes lo que va a pasar… 

Mix: es que el fic tiene vida propia…

Inner: O.O

Bueno agradezco mucho a todos por sus rr!!

No tengo tiempo de contestarlos todos así que solo digo muchas gracias y sigan leyendo!!!

Les mando besos

Mix


	7. la misión

Hola!!

Bueno me tarde más de la cuenta

Pero es que no tuve teléfono por dos semanas!!

Por consecuencia no tuve Internet

U.U

Pero aki esta la conti del fic!!

Y no se preocupen que no es que me haya borrado de la faz del mundo del manga ni que ya no vaya a leer fics…

Pero es que tengo tantos que leer que estoy algo atrasada

Jeje

Pero prometo que leeré todo!! Y dejaré rr!!

Antes que nada dos cosas!

Naruto no me pertenece

Y dos este cap va dedicado a mi genial persona que dentro de pokito tiempo (8/7) cumple 15!! (si aunque no lo crean tengo 14… u.u // Inner: somos pervertidas desde chicas// Mix: ¬¬ creo que tiene razón… ) bueno creo que es todo…

Bueno ahora si el cap!!!

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 7: la misión

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos. Se tocó la cabeza y se despeino un poco el pelo. La verdad estaba algo cansado y no recordaba muchas cosas… pero al ver a la pelirrosa dormida sobre su pecho recordó todo. Dulcemente la beso e intento levantarse sin despertarla pero no lo logro

-mmm, que ocurre Sasuke?

-nada, solo iba a ir al baño

-no –dijo con un puchero y abrazándolo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, el cual estaba sentado en la cama (ambos estaban desnudos porque no les había dado tiempo a cambiarse jeje)

-vamos, a parte recordá que hoy tenés que armar las valijas

-eh? Para que? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-como para que? Ya lo olvidaste? Vendrás a vivir a mi casa!

-pero… antes debo avisarle a Ino

-no! –dijo Ino mientras entraba a la habitación –eso no es problema

-Ino! –dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba con la sabana –no ves que estoy desnuda

-si lo se frontuda pero yo que tu mejor tapo a Sasuke porque la verdad verte a ti no me interesa

Sakura reaccionó en que Sasuke también estaba desnudo e inmediatamente prefirió taparlo a él

-bueno te vas!

-claro, pero si quieres irte a vivir con Sasuke yo no tengo problema, al contrario así yo puedo traer a Shikamaru cuando quiera y no voy a tener a nadie que me critique lo que hago!

-vete!

De un segundo a otro Sakura vio como uno de los almohadones de la cama salía volando hacia Ino y como esta cerraba la puerta y decía

-bueno, el desayuno estará pronto! Cámbiense y bajen!

-tu le tiraste el almohadón? –preguntó Sakura

-es que ya me tenía harto –de un tirón tiró la sabana a los pies de la cama dejando ver ambos cuerpos

-que haces?

-nada –Sasuke tomó la cara de Sakura y la besó

Sakura colocó sus manos instintivamente sobre la cadera de Sasuke ayudándolo a ponerse sobre ella. Sakura comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sasuke mientras este colocaba su mano sobre uno de sus senos.

-ahh, por favor Sasuke… Para!

-no quiero –Sasuke había comenzado a lamer uno de los senos de Sakura haciendo que la cara de esta se tornara de un leve tono carmesí.

-oigan ustedes dos! –gritó Ino golpeando la puerta –dejen de hacer cochinadas que para eso esta la noche y cámbiense que Naruto y Hinata vinieron a verlos!

Sakura se detuvo empujando a Sasuke a un costado de la cama y parándose

-que haces? –dijo él algo enojado

-ya escuchaste, debemos cambiarnos!

-no puedo creerlo, cuando vea a ese dobe lo mato…

-no vas a matar a nadie me oíste! A parte ahora puedo ir a vivir contigo y no te preocupes tendremos mucho tiempo libre…

-bueno, eso me agrada –dijo mientras besaba maliciosamente a su hermosa Sakura

Se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala donde Hinata y Naruto los esperaban.

-teme!!! –grito Naruto al ver a Sasuke

-¬¬ que clase de bienvenida es esa?

-jeje (gotita)

-konnichi wa Sakura-san –saludo Hinata

-hola Hinata! Como les va en su vida de casados?

-bien

-si Sakura-chan, todo va bien –dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke lo ahorcaba por haberlos interrumpido sin saberlo

-Sasuke-kun! Deja a Naruto!

Sasuke lo soltó y Naruto respiro aliviado…

-y como están ustedes? –preguntó Hinata

-bien… -dijo Sakura

-es verdad que se irán a vivir juntos O.O?? –preguntó Naruto

-si –dijo secamente Sasuke y mirando con cara de voy a matarte cuando Sakura no mire, a Naruto

Naruto estaba algo asustado…

-y ustedes que se cuentan de bueno? –preguntó la pelirrosa

-ah! Cierto recordé para que veníamos –dijo Naruto

-ya se te había olvidado? ¬¬ -preguntó el Uchiha

-jeje, si…

-Naruto-kun… -dijo preocupada Hinata

-no, no te preocupes Hinata ya lo recordé. Debíamos avisarles que Hinata esta embarazada!!!

-de verdad? Los felicito!! –dijo Sakura emocionada

-gracias Sakura-san –ambas chicas se abrazaron

-bue, supongo que te felicito dobe

-gracias teme!!!

-y cuando va a nacer?

-se supone que será para fines de este año

-esperemos que no salga parecido a ti Naruto –dijo Sasuke -o el pobre chico tendrá que soportar la burlas de su compañeros por salir tan feo…

-que dijiste teme!!!???? –dijo bastante enojado Naruto

-no le hagas caso –lo calmó Sakura

-veníamos a decirles eso nada más

-sip, así que supongo que nos vamos porque debemos ir a comprar ropa para el bebé

-pero saben si será niño o niña? –preguntó la pelirrosa

-si, será niño!!!

-bueno, nos vamos. Sayonara!

-Sayonara!

La pareja se retiró y Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos en la habitación.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la beso.

-pueden dejar de morrearse en MI sala –dijo Ino –porque ahora esta casa es solo mía!!!

La pareja se separó al instante al escuchar la voz de la rubia

-sabes que eres insoportable ¬¬ -dijo Sasuke

-si, pensabas lo mismo cuando eras chico

-no te preocupes Ino, ya nos vamos –dijo Sakura tomando a Sasuke de la mano y dirigiéndose a su cuarto –hago las valijas y me voy

-no hay apuro frentuda, y sabes que si te peleas con el hermoso de Sasuke puedes volver y no te aseguro que si Sasuke quede libre no le eche un ojo. En estos años te pusiste excelente Sasuke!!

-deja de mirar a MI futuro esposo!

-uy, que celosa… igual nunca te cagaría un novio frente de marquesina!!

-eso espero ¬¬

/////// en la casita de Sasuke ///////

Sasuke detuvo en auto y dejó salir del auto a Sakura.

-bienvenida a tu nueva casa –le dijo

-nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir en una casa tan grande… cada vez que la veo me parece más grande

-entonces espera a ver la casa de campo y la de la vacaciones que tengo… jajaja

-O.O

Ambos entraron (Sasuke cargaba las maletas de Sakura) pero al entrar se llevaron una no muy agradable sorpresita…

-hola Sasuke –saludo una zorra que estaba sentada en el sillón

-Karin? Que haces aquí y cómo entraste?

-bueno, tengo un mensaje de la Hokage y necesitaba dártelo

- y eso te da el derecho de entrar a mi casa como si nada?

-no creí que te molestara tanto… después de todo conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano

-¬¬

-bueno. La Hokage dijo que tenía una misión muy importante para ti y que era urgente

-dile que no iré

-que?!

-lo que escuchaste. Debo planear mi boda y la resurrección de mi clan y tal vez luego le de bola a Tsunade

-espera Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura la cual no había hablado y por consecuencia no había sido presentida por Karin (es que es algo tonta)

-que hace ella aquí?! -estallo la zorra ejem Karin

-Sakura vivirá aquí desde hoy –respondió Sasuke

-cómo?! Pero Sasuke!

-que? Ella será la madre de mis hijos y lo más común es que vivamos juntos, no lo crees así Karin?

-que? No no no no, no voy a permitir que te unas a una tonta como ella! Eso es imposible! Ella no puede ser la mujer de un Uchiha! Es tonta, torpe y no es para nada fuerte!

-pues para mi es mejor que todas las mujeres del mundo y será mi esposa!

-pero Sasuke!

-mira no me importa lo que tengas que decir, vete y dile a Tsunade que no me interesa su misión

-Sasuke-kun! Estoy intentando hablarte! –grito Sakura

-lo lamento, es que estaba ocupado intentando callar a una zorra

-que?! Cómo me llamaste?! –grito Karin

-mira Sasuke-kun, creo que lo mejor será que aceptes la misión. Tenemos mucho tiempo como para planear la boda y todo eso… a parte Tsunade-shishou confía en ti…

-tu crees que es lo mejor?

-ajam

-esta bien, entonces iré

-

-Sasuke!!!!! –gritó Karin –todavía estoy aquí!

-y? hazme el favor de no gritar, no quiero quedarme sordo

-si, seguramente no quieres quedarte sordo para poder escuchar los gemidos que esa puta hace cuando la follas!! –Karin ya se había salido de control (Mix: jeje)

-que dijiste? –le preguntó Sasuke a Karin –si vuelves a insultar a Sakura juro que te mato, ahora vete

-estoy segura que a esa trola solo le gusta que te acuestes con ella en la cama!

-te dije que no la insultes –Sasuke le pegó a Karin tirándola contra la pared, a todo esto Sakura estaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-mira Sasuke –dijo Karin levantándose como si nada –no creo que debas perder tú tiempo con esta puta, al fin y al cabo corres el riesgo de que te haga carnudo otra vez. Si ya lo hizo una vez con tu hermano puede volver a hacerlo…

Sakura no resistió más y se largó a llorar. Sasuke iba a volver a pegarle a Karin cuando esta se fue con un gran puf, dejando a la casa en un total silencio.

El silencio era molesto para Sasuke (bue cualquier cosa era molesta para Sasuke pero esto lo era más) decidió que lo mejor sería romperlo… total ya se había dejado humillar por Karin al recordarle lo de Sakura y su hermano así que ya no tenía nada que perder…

-Sakura… -la llamó en casi un susurro

Sakura no contestó. Ella seguía llorando con su cara tapada y arrodillada en el suelo.

Sasuke se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazó haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera…

-que haces…? –preguntó

-abrazó a mi futura esposa, no es algo obvio?

-pe… pero…

-pero que?

-ya escuchaste a Karin… y estoy de acuerdo con ella –dijo mientras volvía a taparse su cara con las manos pero Sasuke las tomó y se las apartó colocándolas sobre su propio cuello

-escucha, a mi no me interesa lo que diga Karin ni lo que haya pasado en el pasado… dejemos todo eso atrás. A parte tu me perdonaste haberte lastimado tanto tiempo, yo puedo perdonarte esto…

-Sasuke-kun –dijo aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices

-bueno –dijo levantándose

Cuando ambos estaban levantados Sakura sintió como Sasuke la tomaba por la cadera y la tiraba sobre el sillón que tenían cerca.

-Sasuke-kun… que haces? –decía mientras sentía la tibia lengua de Sasuke recorrer su cuello

-tengo algunos minutos antes de irme a ver al Hokage así que quiero aprovecharlos

-pero…

-pero nada –Sasuke le quitó la pollera y la remera a su amiga rápidamente dejándola solo en ropa interior

-no estas algo desesperado?

-si, eso creo

Sasuke besó posesivamente a su ahora novia mientras ella correspondía con gusto.

-espera un segundo –dijo Sasuke apartándose –tu me dijiste antes que opinabas igual que Karin, eso quiere decir que tu estas conmigo solo para que yo te haga el amor?

-claro que no Sasuke!!!! Te amo y eso nunca cambiará

-ah me alegro –dijo volviendo a su trabajo pero fue interrumpido por Sakura rápidamente

-Sasuke-kun te tengo ahora yo una pregunta

-dime

-Karin dijo que tu no querías quedarte sordo para escuchar mis gemidos cuando tu me…

-follas?

-si, esa fue la palabra que uso…

-que con eso?

-es cierto?

-me molestaría mucho quedar sordo, en general. Pero odiaría no poder escucharte gemir descontroladamente, eso me excita mucho –dijo esto último al oído de la chica.

-Sasuke-kun… -suspiro ella al sentir el tibio aliento de Sasuke en su oído

Sasuke se incorporó un poco y se quitó la remera dejando que Sakura pudiera acariciar su abdomen. Luego se quitó los pantalones (ayudado por Sakura) y se volvió a recostar sobre ella.

-te amo, lo sabías? –le dijo él

-si, creo que sí –dijo mientras sentía como la mano de Sasuke le quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa

-ahora vayamos a lo bueno –le dijo en un tono arrogante propio de un Uchia

Sakura comenzó a gemir cuando sintió como dos de los dedos de Sasuke entraban en su cavidad. Sakura comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de él por el placer que este le proporcionaba

-cuan…do deci…ahhh…diste… ahh que … harías esto? –dijo entre suspiros

-no lo se –dijo él disfrutando como ella se retorcía por las sensaciones nuevas (según el Uchiha) –no te gusta?

-claro que…ahhh … si

-eso me alegra –dijo intensificando el movimiento de sus dedos

-sasukeeee… para por favor

Sasuke retiró definitivamente los dedos de dentro de Sakura dejando a esta respirar con un poco de más naturalidad.

-que te ocurre? –le dijo relamiendo sus dedos

Sakura se tiró sobre la boca de Sasuke besándolo como nunca ella había hecho. Ahora era ella quien tenía el control sobre el Uchiha.

De a poco fue descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a encontrase con la parte del cuerpo de Sasuke que más le gustaba (Mix: Saku pervertida // Inner: la verdad a mi tmb me gusta mucho eso // Mix: si ni lo conoces// Inner: se vale soñar kukuku)

-ahora seré yo quien juegue contigo

De un momento a otro Sakura se había metido todo el miembro de Sasuke en su boca. Tenía miedo de cómo podría reaccionar Sasuke (ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía) pero para su sorpresa le había fascinado. Sasuke no dejaba de gemir descontroladamente al sentir como la tibia lengua de ella recorría todo su miembro, para hacer ese contacto más cercano él tomó la cabeza de ella y la acercó más a su cadera. Para sorpresa de Sakura parecía que verdaderamente le encantaba, ella podía jurar que le gustaba mucho más a él que a Itachi.

-Itachi –pensó Sakura en un segundo y al segundo siguiente ella se había alejado de Sasuke

-que ocurre? –le preguntó desconcertado (y bastante excitado)

-es bastante tarde y creo que lo mejor será que te vallas a ver al Hokage… -mintió la chica

-y vas a dejarme así de excitado? A parte esta fue la primera vez que tu me…

-la chupaste? –continuó Sakura sin ninguna clase de vergüenza

-si y la verdad…

-la verdad?

-me gusto mucho –dijo mientras volvía a besarla –y no quiero quedarme así

-mira hagamos un trato: te vas a ver al Hokage y luego cuando vuelvas te hago todo lo que tu quieras –dijo esto último al oído de él

-lo que yo quiera?

-ajam

-bueno, pero luego no digas que no

-claro que nunca haría eso

-entonces muy bien –dijo mientras se cambiaba y salía por la ventana –cuídate –le dijo dándole un beso en la frente de Sakura como despedida

Sakura se quedó sola en ese momento perdida en sus pensamientos. Decidió que lo mejor sería subir y tomar una buena ducha en su nueva casa para calmar sus ideas.

Cuando estaba arriba abrió la ducha y se metió dentro.

Entonces comenzó a recordar la noche en la que había estado con Itachi.

-esa noche fue tan especial… pero creo que estar con Sasuke es mejor, siento que el verdaderamente me quiere… sin embargo con Itachi era todo puro sexo, con Sasuke siento que el verdaderamente me quiere… que él me… ama. Pero no puedo estar pensando en esto!

-_ya deja de engañarte!! Tu quieres estar con ambos y eso nadie puede negartelo_

-claro que no! Yo amo a Sasuke-kun…

_-si si, y por eso estas pensando en Ita papito!!_

-callate!! Tu no sabes nada! Yo amo a Sasuke y voy a casarme con él. Este es el sueño de mi vida… pero…

_-pero por qué nos sentimos así?_

-exacto, yo estoy segura que amo a Sasuke pero…

_-no sientes que Sasuke merezca esto…_

-si, las palabras de Karin me lastimaron mucho… y si vuelvo a caer en los brazos de Itachi-kun…?

_-pero tampoco puedes decidir no vivir la vida feliz que nos merecemos por miedo…_

-pero Sasuke no se merece esto… y no quiero hacerle sufrir de nuevo

_-si estas tan decidida por que no lo dejas?_

-es que… lo amo y lo que más deseo es vivir con él y que criemos nuestros hijitos juntos…

_-te imaginas lo lindos que serían??_

-serían hermosos si se pareciera a su padre…

_-si…_

-ya esta decidido! Voy a casarme con Sasuke-kun y tendré hijos y juro nunca más pensar en Itachi-kun

_-y que harás cuando Sasu-kun regrese?_

-le daremos la mejor noche de su vida la cual nunca olvidara…

_-kukuku esa idea me gusta_

-ahora debemos pasar por la tienda de ropa interior… y luego por otros lugarcitos

_-kukukuku_ –reía su Inner pervertida

/////////// Con Sasuke /////////

-que le habrá pasado a Sakura? –pensaba nuestro guapo azabache –es que de un momento a otro ella se alejo de mi, como si recordara algo… o a alguien. (Mix: tintintin tenemos un ganador// Inner: justo en el blanco mi amor) NO, claro que no. Debo confiar en Sakura y creerle… aunque sigo preocupado, para colmo ahora Tsunade me da una misión donde debo irme por un tiempo (largo) y debo dejar a Sakura… pero no puedo! Es que se que si la dejo sola cualquier tipo se le acercaría y ni pensar en lo que le harían… pero debo confiar en Sakura y pensar que todo estará bien… o eso espero o juro que si no volaran cabezas… -Sasuke había llegado a su casa (donde debía decirle todo a Saku y buscar ropa para la misión aunque Sakura le tenía otra cosa planeada).

Al entrar a la casa casi se tropieza con el sillón ya que todo estaba muy oscuro y lo único que escuchó fue la dulce vos de SU Sakura llamandolo.

-Sasuke-kun!! Puedes subir un momento?

-claro Sakura, hoy y cuando tu quieras –dijo en un tono bajo

Terminó por convencerse de que todo estaría bien y que debía confiar en Sakura, al fin y al cabo lo amaba y no repetiría su error de nuevo…

Hola!!

Bueno aquí esta la continuación del fic

(lo se tal vez algunos me quieran matar porque omití todo el lemon de cuando Saku estaba vestida de conejo pero no tenía ganas de dos lemons en un mismo cap)

Y disculpen la tardanza pero ya explique el porque de que me tardara tanto!!

Bueno muchas gracias por sus rr!

Y espero que dejen muchos mas!

Pobre Saku, venirse a acordarse de Itachi en ese momento

Espero que nuestra protagonista no haga nada indebido mientras Sasu no esta… jiji

Bueno los dejo!!

Besos

Mix


	8. la despedida

Hi!!!

(es hola en Ingles jijiji)

Si me tarde… no quiero reproches ni nada! Pero es que toy algo rarita este tiempo y la verdad no tengo otra excusa que no sea la de que no tenía ganas de escribir…

Pero como dentro de una semana me voy de viaje de egresados (yupiii) no estaré para actualizar y creo que será mejor hacerlo ahora

Bueno ahora si el cap!!

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 8: la despedida

Sasuke llegó a su cuarto el cual estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela junto a la cama en la cual estaba Sakura recostada sobre esta

-que planeas hacer? –le preguntó él al verla solamente con un conjunto de ropa interior negro

-yo? Nada… si soy una santa

-no te creo…

-bueno, si quieres averiguarlo acércate –Sasuke obedeció y sintió como al estar a escasos centímetros de Sakura ella lo tomaba por el brazo y lo tiraba sobre la cama

-si, seguro que no planeas nada…

Sakura se colocó sobre su futuro esposo mientras comenzaba a quitarle la remera que llevaba y comenzar a acariciar el torso de él. Lentamente le quitó el cinturón y luego su pantalón dejándolo en boxer. En ese momento subió hasta su boca y dejo que él se apoderara de la suya pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que ella se separó de él para comenzar a besarle el torso hasta que llego a su boxer donde muy lentamente comenzó a bajárselo hasta que…

-Sasuke! –grito una zanahoria que estaba parada al lado de la puerta

-Karin?! Que corno haces?!

En dos segundos más la pareja estaba tapada con la sabana de la cama

-la verdad no era mi intención interrumpirlos… -dijo Karin

-si seguro… -dijo una molesta Sakura

-que dijiste pelo de chicle?!

-nada que te importe cacatúa teñida!

-ya dejen de pelearse! –grito Sasuke el cual ya tenía los nervios alterados –y repito Karin, que haces aquí?!

-bueno, como YO soy tu futura compañera en la misión que la Hokage te otorgo creo que era mi deber recordarte que debemos irnos inmediatamente

-cómo que ella será tu compañera?! –le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke

-si. Lo lamento Sakura pero debo irme ahora

-pero Sasuke!

-lo siento, pero la Hokage organizó los grupos…

-y por cuanta tiempo te iras?

-por tres meses…

-qué?! Tanto?

-si…

-así que si me disculpas –dijo la cacatúa tomando a Sasuke de su brazo y sacándolo de la cama –Sasuke debe irse conmigo!

-sueltame! Tu no me dices que debo hacer

-pero Sasuke… yo creí

-bueno, creiste mal y por lo único que voy a esta misión es porque Tsunade me lo ordeno y que ni se te cruce por la cabeza acercarte a mi a más de dos metros

-como quieras, pero ahora debes apurarte para que nos vayamos

Sasuke se acercó a la cama, tomo sus pantalones y su camisa y se los puso luego beso a Sakura y le dijo

-lo lamento, pero yo no fui el que decidió esto. Dentro de tres meses planearemos la boda y recuerda que te amo y que nunca te cambiaría

-claro Sasuke-kun

-nos vemos –dijo dándole un último beso de despedida

-recuerda que yo también te amo y que prometiste que cuando volvieras nos casaremos

-por supuesto y así te convertirás en Sakura Uchiha

Para todo esto Karin poco más y vomita así que decidió cortarle la despedida a la parejita

-ya estamos atrasados Sasuke, mejor nos vamos YA!!!

-ya te escuche Karin, no era necesario que gritaras… ¬¬

De esa manera Sakura vio como Sasuke se iba con Karin y como esta giraba la cabeza y le decía

-no te preocupes, lo cuidare muy bien por ti…

-Sasuke-kun…

-no te preocupes Sakura –le contestaba este –Karin para mi es solo una zorra –dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver

Con este último comentario Sakura marcó en su cara una sonrisa de victoria, aunque no estaba muy segura si terminaría ganando la guerra…

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó a las 11.00 de la mañana. Se notaba que estaba cansada…

Fue a ducharse y luego bajo a desayunar donde se encontró la linda sorpresa de que todo el desayuno ya estaba preparado por las cocineras de Sasuke

-buenos días señorita –le dijeron –el desayuno ya esta servido y luego díganos a que hora desea almorzar

-ehhh… muchas gracias luego les avisare

-con permiso –dijeron y ambas se retiraron dejando a Sakura desayunar en el gran living de su nueva casa

Prendió el televisor en el canal de noticias y encontró a Tsunade hablando la cual le decía a los reporteros

-si, creo que yo ya puedo ir retirándome del cargo de Hokage. Creo que estoy dejando a la aldea de la hoja en buenas manos… aunque creo que las manos de Naruto no son muy confiables –dudaba la mujer

-como lo han escuchado –decía la periodista –la mejor ninja médico de la historia está dejando su puesto de Hokage para entregárselo a el joven Naruto Uzumaki el cual es ahora uno de los mejores ninjas de nuestra aldea

-guau –dijo Sakura –no puedo creer que Naruto haya conseguido su sueño de ser Hokage…

-entonces –volvía a decir la periodista –ahora a que te dedicaras Tsunade?

-la verdad, supongo que ahora voy a dedicarme al 100 a el hospital de la aldea de la hoja y a encontrar nuevos avances en la medicina…

La nota seguía pero Sakura ya había terminado de desayunar y quería ir a pasear un rato así que se puso unos shorts de jean, una remera blanca y sandalias. Avisó a las cocineras de Sasuke que querría el almuerzo a eso de las dos de la tarde y salió a caminar por el parque.

En el camino se encontró con Sai el cual la saludo alegremente

-Sakura! Oye he oído que vas a casarte con Sasuke, es verdad?

-así es, pero lamentablemente tuvo que ir a una misión y no vendra hasta dentro de tres meses

-a ya veo… espera no lo habrán enviado a la misión que yo rechace no?

-no se, a decir verdad no me dijo nada acerca de ella

-es que… por un momento me preocupó el hecho de que Sasuke… bueno igual no creo que Tsunade le encargara esa misión a él…

-por qué? De que trataba?

-es que… Tsunade había decidido junto con él nuevo Hokage (osea Naruto) que comenzarían a investigar más a fondo al akatsuki y decidieron que un grupo de ninjas se infiltraran en la organización para estudiarlo

-que?!

-y yo la rechace porque me parece una misión demasiado arriesgada, pero no creo que Tsunade y Naruto decidieran que Sasuke vaya a esa misión conociendo todos los problemas de Sasuke con el akatsuki

-ahora que lo dices, creo que note algo raro a Sasuke cuando volvió a casa luego de ver a Tsunade…

-tu crees que él aceptara ir al akatsuki?

-no lo se… pero me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir…

-y si vamos a ver al Hokage para preguntarle?

-a Naruto? Bueno… supongo que es una buena idea… -así ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto para comprobar que Sasuke no se haya metido en un problema enorme del cual le costaría salir…

Al llegar a la casa del rubio Hinata los recibió.

-hola chicos, que desean?

-necesitamos hablar con Naruto

-pues a decir verdad el no se encuentra en este momento

-donde esta?

-creo que esta con Tsunade en la oficina del Hokage…

-gracias Hinata, luego nos vemos –y así como llegaron ambos jóvenes se fueron

-adios… -se quedó Hinata

A los cinco minutos estaban en la oficina del Hokage

-Tsunade, Naruto! –grito la pelirrosa cuando entro en la oficina

-que ocurre?

-diganme ya mismo a que misión mandaron a Sasuke

-que?!

-esperen –dijo Sai –dejame hablar a mi, Sakura

-bueno…

-Tsunade, viste que me habías pedido que vaya a la misión de investigar al Akatsuki

-ajam

-bueno, como tu le diste una misión a Sasuke…

Pero fue interrumpido

-yo no le di ninguna misión a Sasuke

-y yo tampoco le di nada al teme

-es decir que Sasuke no tuvo nunca una misión asignada? –preguntó la pelirrosa confundida

-no, hace bastante que no veo a Sasuke…

-entonces a donde fue él?... pero Tsunade tu lo mandaste a llamar y Karin lo buscó y luego vino a hablar contigo

-no, yo no hable con él

-pero entonces con quién hablo? Y donde esta ahora?

-la verdad nosotros no sabemos… y no quiero ser grosera pero necesitamos que se retiren. Necesitamos terminar de arreglar todo para que Naruto sea Hokage

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –grito emocionado el rubio

-no puedo creer que este tontito sea el nuevo Hokage…

-que dijiste vieja?

-cómo me llamaste? Mira que todavía puedo hacer que no te den el cargo…

-ehhh… no hermosa Tsunade, si eres la más hermosa y joven de toda la aldea (cambio repentino por conveniencia)

De esa manera tanto Sai como Sakura se retiraron del lugar dejando a la antigua Hokage y al nuevo Hokage discutiendo

-la verdad todo esto me deja muy preocupada…

-te entiendo

-pero si Tsunade o Naruto no le dieron una misión a Sasuke, dónde esta él?

-la verdad no tengo idea… pero no se por qué creo que todo esto tiene algo que ver con Karin

-Karin? Tu crees que ella…

Y bue

Se que es malísimo, pero verdaderamente no estoy de humor ni con ganas de escribir

Así que bue

Esto es lo que hay

Pero bue

Los dejo

Besos

Y gracias por los rr!!


	9. amnesia!

Se que me tarde de sobre manera con el fic (y con todos mis fics)

Pero la verdad me cuesta mucho encontrar tiempo para escribir pero les juro q siempre que puedo me pondré a actualiza

La verdad quede bastante conforme con el cap

Espero haya valido la pena la espera

Gracias a las personas q me dejaron un rr en el cap anterior!!

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 9: amnesia?!

Sakura estaba llegando a su casa a eso de las 7 de la tarde. Había decidido que lo mejor sería dejar que Sasuke cumpliera su misión y luego preguntarle a él que era lo que había ocurrido, aunque se le hacía muy extraño que Sasuke estuviera en una misión la cual había sido supuestamente otorgada por Tsunade y luego enterarse que Tsunade no había hablado con él, la verdad no podía creer que Sasuke le hubiera mentido. Aunque tal vez lo había hecho para no preocuparla pero ella estaba más que preocupada ya que no había podido contarle una dulce verdad a su amado.

El tiempo pasó lento y doloroso para la joven pelirrosa ya que se sentía sola sin el amor de su vida pero luego de dos meses de ausencia el día del regreso finalmente llegaba.

Sakura había terminado de bañarse cuando escuchó como el teléfono de su nueva casa sonaba

-quién es?

-habla la señorita Haruno

-si

-el joven Uchiha ha vuelto y se nos ordenó que le informáramos que su estado de salud es bastante crítico. La señora Tsunade esta atendiéndolo en este momento y ella dijo que la necesitaba

-ya mismo iré –cortó y se dirigió al hospital de Konoha

Al llegar le informaron que la situación de Sasuke era bastante delicada y que Tsunade lo estaba atendiendo pero que la había mandado a llamar especialmente para que la ayudara.

-si Tsunade esta pidiendo ayuda es porque verdaderamente es grave –pensaba corriendo hacia la sala de operaciones –Sasuke…

-doctora Haruno –dijo una enfermera al verla llegar –le informare que el paciente llegó con múltiples cortaduras en todo el cuerpo; la más problemáticas son las de sus muñecas; posee huesos fracturados; una costilla rota que si no se atiende podría traspasar uno de los pulmones; sus órganos están bastante delicados y posee una conmoción cerebral con lesiones leves.

-gracias –dijo –entrare y veré que puedo hacer

Al entrar la imagen que presencio la shockeo por unos instantes. En toda su carrera como doctora nunca había visto tanta sangre saliendo por tantos lugares distintos y para colmo esa sangre era de su futuro marido.

-Sakura –la llamo la Hokage –necesito que principalmente te encargues de curar sus muñecas, los cortes no dañaron la arteria cubital por suerte pero si la radial, necesito que te encargues de ambos brazos

-claro Tsunade pero que haremos con los cortes de su espalda? Parecen ser profundos…

-no te preocupes, son profundos pero no letales. Si no curas las muñecas morirá desangrado dentro de unas horas

-claro

Luego de unos 20 minutos Sakura había vendado ambas muñecas pero Tsunade tenía graves problemas con las hemorragias internas que Sasuke tenía

-Sakura

-si?

-necesito que me ayudes con este pulmón, hay una costilla rota y si sigo trabajando aquí de esta forma terminara incrustada en el órgano.

-dime que hago

-yo me encargo de operar sus órganos dañados pero encárgate de los huesos

-claro

Luego de dos horas en el quirófano Sakura y Tsunade salían con sus batas bañadas en sangre.

-gracias Sakura, creo que me hubiera sido imposible curar a Sasuke sin tu ayuda

-no hay de que, pero me dijeron que Sasuke tenía una conmoción cerebral

-es verdad, seguramente se golpeo la cabeza bastante duro… no es problemático solo fue un golpe, ya lo corrobore, pero daño levemente el tejido nervioso, pero solo de forma temporal no va a ser nada grave. Aunque seguramente presente síntomas comunes a la conmoción

-cómo cuales?

-bueno seguramente cuando su conciencia vuelva sentirá mareos, nauseas y tal vez nerviosismo

-algo más?

-pues cefaleas y como el tejido nervioso está levemente dañado tal vez tenga amnesia

-amnesia?!

-si, no será permanente pero puede durar ciertos días

-cuál es el mínimo?

-no lo se, estos casos no tienen un tiempo determinado pero puede ser una semana, un mes e incluso años

La palabra años retumba en la mente de la joven mujer, y comienza a pesar en el por qué de que haya dejado ir a su amado con esa zorra a esa misión.

-un momento –piensa la pelirrosa –la zorra?

-Tsunade donde está Karin? Tengo entendido que iba con Sasuke

-pues no lo sabemos. Sasuke regresó solo y no pudimos preguntar demasiado ya que cayó inconsciente al llegar a la entrada de Konoha

-su misión era fuera de Konoha?

-la verdad no lo se ya que yo no le di ninguna misión a Sasuke ni Karin pero dos días antes de que Sasuke se marchara, Karin me pidió un permiso para que ellos se fueran de la aldea por "problemas personales", no me aclaró nada más

-es obvio! Todo esto está planeado por esa zorra celosa!

-tu crees? Lo dudo, ella quiere a Sasuke no creo que lo maltratara

-pero…

-cálmate Sakura, apenas Sasuke pueda decirnos algo sabremos todo

-si no tiene amnesia…

-es cierto jaja

Las horas pasaban y Sasuke seguía sin recobrar la conciencia.

-Sakura –le dijo Tsunade –ve a tu casa, ya es muy tarde

-no, quiero estar aquí cuando Sasuke-kun despierte…

-ve a tu casa, si hay algún cambio te avisare de inmediato

-de verdad?

-claro, ahora vete. A parte llamé a Naruto para que viniera a ver a Sasuke así que está en buenas manos… bueno eso espero

-entonces la veré mañana

-claro, y no te preocupes por venir a trabajar mañana

-arigato

Sakura llegó a su casa diez minutos después de salir del hospital y aunque sabía que Sasuke estaba en las mejores manos no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo que ahora le pasaría…

Entró en la casa y se percató de que todas las mucamas ya estaban dormidas

-y claro, ya son más de las tres de la madrugada… yo también estoy cansada

Se dirigió al cuarto, se desvistió y se metió entre las sabanas. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama sin encontrar una buena posición que la alejara del pensamiento de Sasuke. Cuando comprendió que por más que quisiera esa noche no podría dormir, clavó su mirada en el oscuro techo

-Sasuke-kun… -suspiro –que es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? Por qué no me has dicho la verdad? Por qué si era una misión tan peligrosa no pediste ayuda? –sin darse cuenta y entre todos sus pensamientos Sakura comenzó a caer dormida.

////// en el hospital /////

-Tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! –gritaba Naruto mientras entraba en el hospital

-Naruto! Cállate que esto es un hospital! No puedes andar corriendo y gritando como un loco

-lo lamento… es que cuando me entere lo de Sasuke vine corriendo lo más pronto que pude, donde está?

-esta en una habitación, pero aún está inconciente

-puedo pasar a verlo?

-claro, pero tiene gran parte de su cuerpo vendado y la herida de la operación no ha sanado del todo

-pasare a verlo

Naruto entró en una habitación doble pero donde solo una cama estaba siendo usada y en la cual descansaba su amigo de infancia

-mirate teme –le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente –tu siempre diciendo que eras el mejor, que eras el más fuerte, que nadie nunca te derrotaría y ahora estas en este estado… a punto de llegar a la muerte –de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas –cuando volviste a Konoha… nos prometiste a Sakura-chan y a mi que no nos volverías a dejar!! No puedes romper tu promesa teme!! Y no puedes volver a destrozar el corazón de Sakura-chan… estoy seguro que si te mueres ella nunca lo superaría, ahí que aceptar que para ella tu lo eres todo… no puedes dejarla así!! Si lo haces te perseguiré hasta el infierno y te haré pagar todo lo que le hiciste!! –Naruto se calló por unos segundos y pudo escuchar la débil respiración del Uchiha –por favor Sasuke… no te mueras –Naruto bajó su cabeza dejando que todas las lágrimas cayeran al piso

-no… voy… a morirme dobe

-Sasuke? –dijo Naruto levantando la mirada y viendo como su mejor amigo comenzaba a abrir los ojos –Tsunade!! Sasuke despertó!!

A los pocos segundos Tsunade estaba entrando viendo como el Uchiha intentaba incorporarse

-tonto! –le gritó –quédate acostado, sino tus heridas volverán a abrirse!

-pero estoy bien –dijo mientras sentía múltiples pinchazos en su espalda –ayy, no estoy bien

-te lo dije, recuéstate y déjame revisarte. Tu Naruto llama a Sakura y dile que Sasuke se despertó

-Sakura… -dijo débilmente el Uchiha

-no tienes nada grave, solo deberás esperar a que tus heridas cicatricen y luego podrás irte a tu casa

-muy bien

-ahora deberás explicarme que fue lo que pasó

-la verdad no recuerdo mucho… recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo Karin vino a buscarme para cumplir una misión… pero no recuerdo bien cuál… me había dicho que tu nos la habías encomendado y la verdad no me importo mucho solo me molestaba el hecho de tener que irme por tres meses pero no recuerdo bien el por qué…

-si no puedes recordar no importa, no te esfuerces demasiado ya que es común que puedas tener algo de amnesia

-también recuerdo que Karin me llevó a una especie de bosque donde Itachi me estaba esperando…

-Itachi?! –se extrañó Tsunade

-así es…

-el te dejó así?

-no, fueron los otros miembros del Akatsuki… alguien nos había puesto una trampa

-a Karin y a ti?

-no, a Itachi y a mi

-cómo? Si Itachi es parte del Akatsuki…

-él quería verme para explicarme cómo había sido lo de la muerte de nuestro clan y el verdadero por qué de que haya hecho esa masacre… pero antes me dijo que él estaba intentando salirse del Akatsuki ya que el jefe le había pedido algo que él nunca haría

-te dijo que era esa cosa?

-no, antes de que pudiera decirme algo más todos los miembros del Akatsuki aparecieron y nos atacaron… ellos fueron los que me dejaron así… eran demasiados como para pelear.

-qué pasó con Karin e Itachi?

-no se que le ocurrió a Karin, creo que logró escapar pero no supe nada más de ella…

-e Itachi?

-el peleo junto a mi pero sus heridas eran aún más graves que las mías… en un momento me desmaye y no supe nada más. Lo que no me explico es como llegue a las puertas de Konoha

-Itachi te trajo

-qué?

-si, el guardia de la entrada de Konoha me dijo que Itachi te traía en brazos y que ambos estaban bastantes heridos pero que Itachi le rogó por que te trajeran al hospital

-que pasó con Itachi?

-se desmayó luego de que una guardia de ambus te tomaran y te trajeran aquí

-donde está?

-no lo se

-cómo que no lo sabes? Tu eres la Hokage!!

-no

-no?

-le di el puesto a Naruto

-Naruto?!

-ajam

-entonces llámalo para que me lo diga!!

-claro

Luego de dos segundos Naruto estaba entrando nuevamente a ver a Sasuke

-que ocurre?

-donde está Itachi?

-pues… lo tragimos al hospital y aunque les costó salvarlo ya esta fuera de peligro pero sigue inconsciente…

-que pasará con él?

-es uno de los criminales más buscados y obviamente irá a prisión…

-cuál será su condena?

-aún no lo se, lo evaluaremos luego de ver sus crímenes

-claro…

Sin previo aviso una joven pelirrosa entraba en la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Sasuke-kun!! –decía mientras se acercaba a la camilla y abrazaba al herido

-ayy

-gomenasai –se disculpo al ver que sin querer había lastimado a Sasuke –cómo te sientes?

-bi… bien

-es genial que no tengas amnesia

-el teme podría haber tenido amnesia??

-así es Naruto, pero Tsunade me dijo que recuerda todo o la mayoría de las cosas

-que bueno

-disculpen –dijo un Sasuke algo asustado

-que ocurre teme?

-alguien me dice quien es la chica rara?

-qué?!

-es Sakura-chan…(entendió rápido quien era la "rara" jaja) la niña que era nuestra compañera de equipo, de la única que te despediste antes de irte de Konoha…, con la mujer que vas a casarte

-casarme? Por favor nunca me casaría con alguien como ella, por lo que veo es atolondrada

-Sasuke-kun…

-vamos teme, no te hagas el tonto!! Yo se que tu recuerdas a Sakura-chan

-lo lamento Naruto, pero de verdad no se quien es esta mujer y mucho menos recuerdo que me vaya a casar con alguien como ella… a parte tu sabes muy bien que voy a casarme con Karin

-que?! –gritaron los dos

-Sasuke-kun… iré a hablar con Tsunade para ver que pudo haber pasado, quédate aquí Naruto

-hai

Sakura salió en busca de Tsunade para hallar respuestas.

-Tsunade!!

-que ocurre Sakura?

-Sasuke-kun no me recuerda!!

-ya veo…

-puede ser causa de la amnesia? Es temporal, no es así?

-pues mira, la amnesia hace que pierdas parte de la memoria pero no que olvides a alguien, es decir puedes olvidarte lo que hiciste en un día, una semana, un mes o toda tu vida pero no olvidar a una persona…

-es decir que es por otra causa?

-seguramente

-a… y aparte cree que va a casarse con Karin

-Karin? Ahora entiendo

-que entiendes?

-cuando le hicimos el análisis de sangre a Sasuke vimos que había cierta sustancia extraña en su organismo, que no era mortal; estábamos seguros; pero no sabíamos para que funcionaba. Seguramente hacía que la persona que ingería la sustancia olvidara lo que el otro quisiera

-pero quien quería que Sasuke-kun me olvidara?

-no crees que es extraño que Karin haya ido a una misión con Sasuke, luego este vuelve lastimado y ella desaparece, luego Sasuke se olvida de ti y para colmo cree que Karin es su futura esposa?

-quieres decir que… Karin hizo esto?

-eso supongo…

-dime que puedes revertirlo…

-pues no lo se

Hola!!

Cuanto me tarde…

Pero por suerte mi musa vino y pude terminarlo!!

Ahora les agradezco muchos sus rr

Besos

Y hasta el próximo cap!!

Mix


	10. otro hombre en mi cama

La historia de nuestra vida

Cap 10: otro hombre en mi cama

Tsunade llevaba horas estudiando a Sasuke dejando a Naruto y Sakura esperando ver si podía revertir los efectos de Karin, la cual estaba aún desaparecida.

-que ocurrió? –preguntó el rubio al ver a la mujer salir de la habitación de análisis

-se supone que ya podrá recordar a Sakura, aunque tal vez lleve un tiempo…

-cuanto?

-hasta que la desintoxicación este completa

-podemos pasar a verlo?

-claro, pero puede estar algo mmm lento

-nani? –dijo sin entender el rubio

-es que se negaba a que le sacáramos sangre… y tuvimos que sedarlo

-O.O

-es la verdad –gotita

Al entrar a la habitación Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido

-teme!!! –gritó Naruto para despertarlo

-ehhh?

-despierte teme!!!!

-deja de gritarle, Naruto

-cálmate Sakura-chan, a él no le molesta, no teme??

-claro mami

-nani?

-que si quiero galletas –decía Sasuke despertando

-pero… yo no soy tu mamá –decía Naruto

-recuerda lo que Tsunade dijo… esta sedado…

-esta taratisado en otro caso…

-no seas malo

-quiero leche y galletas… -decía Sasuke mientras comenzaba a mover la cabeza

-esta bien, esta pelotudo…

-hai

-que me miran ustedes… seguro están celosos de que sea del clan Uchiha

-no teme, no nos importa

-vamos Sasuke… por lo menos di algo coherente

-amo… amo a… -decía Sasuke

-a quien amas??

-amo a… a Naruto

-NANI?! –gritaron ambos

-amo a Naruto porque va a traerme galletitas

-mi vida… deja de decir estupideces!!! –gritó furiosa Sakura zarandeándolo

En el momento en que Sakura dejara a Sasuke, este cayó redondito en la cama

-Sasuke-kun!! –dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo

-teme!! –dijo asustado Naruto –Sakura-chan porque lo moviste tan bruscamente!!

-no era mi intención!! –ayudó a Sasuke a incorporarse y sentarse mientras este abría los ojos de nuevo –Sasuke-kun?

-teme?

-ya… suéltenme!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ya no esta sedado –concluyo Naruto

-hai –dijo asustada la joven

-que ocurrió?

-nada, solo que pensabas que Karin era el amor de tu vida, no recordabas a Sakura-chan, luego te sedaron y querías galletas…

-galletas?

-hai

-mejor no pregunto más

-si mejor –concordaron ambos jóvenes

-bueno, creo que ya se hizo tarde… le dije a Hinata que la vería para el almuerzo y ya son las dos de la tarde… je mejor me voy

-hasta luego Naruto

-adios Sakura-chan, y teme cuidate

-gracias baka

-no soy un baka!!

-lo que digas…

-ahora quieres contarme lo que recuerdas?

-la verdad Sakura, no mucho…

-bueno no importa… lo que se es que Karin te ha engañado

-supongo

-supones?! Sasuke te puso en peligro y luego hizo que te enamoraras de ella a la fuerza, no crees que eso sea engañarte

-tienes razón

-gracias –dijo molesta

-disculpa no era mi intención ofenderte pero…

-pero?

-no lo se, aún no me encuentro bien y me gustaría quedarme un rato a solas para pensar

-claro… no hay problema. Si necesitas algo solo llámame

-estare bien, gracias

-adiós

-y Sakura…

-dime

-te quiero

-también yo –de esa manera salió dejando a un Sasuke metido en sus pensamientos…

La mujer llegó a la casa de los Uchiha y fue directo a su cama, se tiró en ella mirando el techo.

-que hago? –pensaba en lo que debía decirle a Sasuke y las posibles formas en que él lo tomara –Sasuke-kun… se que me quieres pero tanto como para aceptar esto… es tu sueño pero…

-ya deja de hacerte la pobre niña infeliz…

-Itachi? –se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar la voz

-no entiendo como no le dijiste la verdad a mi otöto

-cómo lo sabes?

-es importante? Creo que lo importante es que se lo digas…

-…

-mira mujer, a mi no me interesa lo que mi estúpido hermano piense

-eso lo tengo bien claro

-y yo se que tu eres débil, mas de lo que crees

-no!

-apostamos –dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello buscando que ella se volviera a recostar sobre la cama –deja de resistirte, sabes que buscas en mi lo que mi otöto no te da

-no voy a volver a decepcionarlo

-el también te decepcionó

-que? Él no es capaz de hacerme nada

-tienes todo frente a tus ojos. El dijo que se había encontrado conmigo pero yo nunca lo vi, la clara muestra es que mi cuerpo no está lastimado como debería estarlo… a parte yo nunca traería a Sasuke aquí…

-que quieres decir?

-Sasuke se fue con Karin por su cuenta, nunca hubo una misión

-Sasuke-kun…

-no gastes lagrimas en él –dijo pasando su lengua por las mejillas de la joven –y deja que te ayude

-Itachi… -comenzó a abrazarse a la espalda del joven el cual ya no traía su capa de Akatsuki –por qué me ha hecho esto?

-porque es un Uchiha… nosotros no necesitamos una mujer solo necesitamos poder y fuerza…

-el quería una familia… -decía entre sollozos

-cualquier mujer puede darle una…

Sakura comprendió todo en ese momento, nunca le había importado a Sasuke. Él solo quería una mujer para darle un hijo pero se dio cuenta que ella era muy débil como para tener a sus descendientes y buscó a otra mujer más fuerte que ella: Karin

Itachi comenzó a quitarle la blusa que ella traía. Sakura estaba tan destruida que no reaccionaba a lo que Itachi hacía… pero su Inner intentaba hacerle ver lo que pasaba:

_-Sakura!!! –le gritaba internamente_

-qué quieres?!

_-te diste cuenta que estas semi desnuda junto a Ita???_

Sakura por reflejo empujó a Itachi a un lado de la cama

-que te ocurre mujer?

-esto está mal

-de nuevo con eso?

-pero… yo…

-si ya te dije que lo se pero la verdad dudo que a mi otöto le importe

-que?

-lo que dije

-tu crees eso?

-ay no lo se. Sakura eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto y la verdad no se que es lo que haces perdiendo el tiempo con mi tonto hermano menor –decía mientras tomaba su capa y se disponía a salir

-espera Itachi!!

_-fuiste vencida!! Vamos a acostarnos con Ita-papito de nuevo!! _(Mix: cómo amo a la inner de sakura… )

-que ocurre? –le respondió girando su cabeza

-es que… para ser sincera no me acosté con nadie hace tres meses…

-no lo puedo creer. Eres muy fácil lo sabías?

-si, pero no me importa

Itachi volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, que solo traía puesta su ropa interior.

Comenzó a besarla dulcemente, queriendo hacer que se sintiera mejor y contenida pero la mujer no tenía los mismos pensamientos que él. Necesitaba sentir esa fina piel rozar la suya, sentir como cada uno de sus sentidos se perdían gracias a ese hombre (Sakura ya esta alucinando XD). Algo desesperada le arrancó la capa que segundos antes se había puesto.

-no esta algo desesperada?

-si… pero solo mírate, yo creo que cualquiera estría peor que yo

-gracias entonces

Si Sakura quería jugar de esa manera a Itachi no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario le agradaba pero no iba a dejar que una mujer lo dominara; no claro que no.

Tomó a Sakura de su cadera y la atrajo más a él besando posesivamente esos labios que la verdad lo volvían loco, que suerte tenía su estúpido otöto…

Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella mientras dejaba que le soltaran el pelo, mientras este caía sutilmente por su espalda dando un excelente contraste. Itachi masajeaba el trasero de Sakura provocando que ella exclamara gemidos leves pero llenos de deseo.

-Ita… chi… te necesito

Sakura terminó de desvestir a Itachi dejando únicamente en ropa interior pero este ya estaba algo adelantado y le había quitado el sostén a Sakura mordiendo levemente uno de sus pezones.

Luego de eso Sakura ya no tuvo más control de sus acciones y en menos de cinco minutos estaba gimiendo descontroladamente el nombre de Itachi por las fuertes embestidas que este le proporcionaba.

-por… favor… Itachi…

El mayor de los Uchiha comenzaba a besar nuevamente el cuello de la pelirrosa haciendo que ella por reflejo le tomara la larga cabellera negra.

-necesito… ahhh… más! –le gritaba en el oído a lo cual Itachi respondió con un gruñido y la embestida más fuerte que Sakura hubiera experimentado en su vida produciendo obviamente el orgasmo más placentero para ella. Itachi sentía las paredes de Sakura se contraían en él y luego cayó rendido junto a ella.

-gracias –susurró Sakura

-por qué? –contestó algo alarmado el Uchiha pero Sakura ya había quedado dormida pero con su decisión tomada.

Luego de varias horas de sueño para ella logró despertarse e incorporarse para darse cuenta que estaba desnuda en su cama pero que el joven que le había dado tanto placer no estaba a su lado…

-por qué esa cara? –preguntaba un Itachi empapado y con una única toalla atada a su cadera, inmediatamente Sakura recordó a Sasuke cuando había aparecido en la habitación del hotel de la misma forma con la que su hermano ahora lo hacía –vas a contestarme?

-lo lamento… es que había pensado que te habías ido

-claro que no

-pero siempre hacías eso

-cambie

-Itachi necesito pedirte un favor…

-quieres más?

-Itachi!

-lo lamento, fue una broma. Dime que ocurre

-antes de eso, que harás tu desde ahora?

-pues aunque me muera por quedarme toda mi vida en Konoha para estar contigo no puedo hacerlo, soy un criminal

-volverás a irte?

-seguramente

-llévame contigo

-qué? Es muy peligroso, serías tomada como desertora de Konoha

-no me importa! Yo quiero estar contigo y cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor! No quiero volver a ver a Sasuke-kun…

-aún te gusta?

Sakura no respondió

-tomare eso como un si, no te preocupes es normal… entonces no piensas decirle nada?

-no

-muy bien

-de verdad?

-claro, de ahora vendrás conmigo, pero mira que no será fácil…

-no importa, haré todo lo que tu necesites

-qué harás?

-Sasuke-kun…

-otöto

En efecto, Sasuke estaba en la puerta viendo como su futura esposa estaba desnuda en su cama junto a su hermano que solo llevaba una toalla atada a su cadera

-creo que necesito una explicación…

-es que… Sasuke-kun…

-deja de decirme así! Cómo tienes la cara para acostarte dos veces con mi hermano?! Con Itachi?! Pero es obvio que el mayor tonto fui yo al creerte de que verdaderamente me amabas y todo eso…

-pero Sasuke-kun… es que yo…

-tu qué?! –gritó Sasuke

-ella –siguió Itachi –está esperando un hijo mío

Sasuke quedó en shock por la noticia… Sakura embarazada de Itachi?! No podía ser… siempre era lo mismo… sus padres, su familia y ahora Sakura! No entendía como él había sido tan estúpido para poder creerle a esa mujer… a esa maldita mujer!

-así que –continuó Itachi –si me permites me llevaré a MI mujer y a MI hijo

-es eso cierto Sakura? Tu estas esperando un hijo de Itachi

-ehhh… -Sakura miró a Itachi y comprendió su mirada –así es…

Ella sabía que era lo mejor

-entonces váyanse! Salgan de mi casa!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos jóvenes no estaban y dejaron a Sasuke en su cuarto ahora vacío… mientras veía como las últimas gotas de sol se iban dando paso a la fría noche…

Sasuke no soportó más y dejo por una noche que no fuera su cabeza la que pensara sino que fuera su corazón… sus piernas no lo soportaron y cayó frente a la ventana que su cuarto tenía de espaldas a la puerta. En ese momento Naruto estaba entrando a la casa porque le había prometido a Sasuke que le alcanzaría sus maletas para que él no se esforzara de más pero al entrar grito un fuerte: Teme!!!, pero le sorprendió que nadie contestara con otro insulto; algo andaba mal con su mejor amigo. Para colmo toda la casa estaba a oscuras… está bien, era de noche pero no como para no prender una luz!

Naruto subió al cuarto de su amigo y lo encontró mirando la luna arrodillado junto a su cama…

-Sasuke? –él no respondía –vamos Sasuke… no me asustes… -Naruto se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Sasuke pero este no hacía nada más que mirar la gran luna llena de esa noche –Sasuke… que ocurrió? –Naruto se acomodó al lado de su amigo para verlo mejor y al mirarlo a la cara notó como ambas mejillas estaban mojadas: Sasuke había estado llorando todo ese tiempo

Naruto no quiso preguntar más al ver a su amigo en ese estado y lo único que hizo fue tomarlo por los hombros y acomodarlo en su pecho para reconfortarlo. Luego sintió como Sasuke volvía a llorar, en su camisa.

Hola!!!

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Que triste… es que yo me pongo mal cuando Sasuke se pone mal

Snif snif

No saben tengo un problemita con un chico…

Problemita… yo diría problemon pero no va al caso

Bueno agradezco sus rr en el cap anterior y besos

(vieron esta vez no me atrase) jaja


	11. y ahora que?

Hola!!

Bueno la verdad no actualice tan rápido como con el cap anterior

Pero es que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic y bueno supongo que me atrase un poco por eso

Je

Bueno ahora si el fic

(aclaro que ya no se como terminara el fic… supongo que seguiré a mis instintos pero no se…)

Naruto no me pertenece T.T esto solo lo hago por diversión… T.T

La historia de nuestra vida

Capítulo 11: y ahora qué?

Sasuke le había contado todo a Naruto luego de haberse calmado. El zorrito aún no entendía como Sakura había hecho semejante estupidez, él aún creía que dentro de todo ese lío había algo más…

-y dime Sasuke, dime la verdad acerca de lo que pasó entre tú y Karin?

-pues la verdad… aún no lo se. Estoy seguro de que Karin me engañó, me dijo que era una misión y luego nos atacó el Akatsuki… estaba seguro de que Itachi había ido a ayudarme y también había quedado mal herido pero… cuando lo vi hace unas horas… no tenía ningún rastro de herida ni nada, y él estaba mucho peor que yo…

-en otras palabras, Karin te hizo ver una ilusión…

-supongo

-y qué harás ahora?

-la verdad no lo se, no pienso ir a rogarle a Sakura que vuelva; menos si espera un hijo de mi hermano; pero la verdad no creo haber tenido una perdida tan grande como esta nunca… creo que ni la muerte de mis padres se asemeja

-te entiendo, a veces la perdida de un amigo o novia es mucho peor que la de un padre…

-cómo lo sabes?

-lo aprendí cuando tu te fuiste de Konoha… pero yo no me rendí! Fui, te busqué, te encontré, te pedí explicaciones y ahora estás aquí. Yo no digo que debas ir y perdonarle abiertamente nada a Sakura-chan… pero al conozco y se que para ti ella solo desea lo mejor… por eso no me cierra nada de lo que esta pasando aquí.

-te entiendo, pero yo no pienso ir

-no seas orgulloso

-no iré

-mira, piensas perder a el amor de tu vida por esto?!

-Naruto! Tu crees que es fácil? Alguna vez sentiste que la persona más importante para ti dijera: me voy con otro porque no quiero estar contigo… (Mix: okey no fueron palabras textuales de Saku… y Sasu se hace un poco el rollo… pero es una idea…)

-pues nunca me dijeron eso… pero una persona que yo coincideraba mi verdadero amigo me dejo porque quería irse con una serpiente gay para conseguir poder… no le ves cierto parecido?

-hmp

-sabes que tengo razón aunque no quiera admitirlo

-pero Naruto!! Ella me traiciono! Se acostó con Itachi!

-y tu traicionaste a toda la aldea!! Y pretendiste matarme! Y sin embargo yo no me rendí!

-puede ser que tengas razón…

-a parte, Sakura-chan soportó mucho de tu parte… ella te declaró abiertamente que te amaba y tu solo pudiste decirle gracias… no crees que toda persona tiene derecho a equivocarse? A parte yo creo que hay algo más en todo esto

-a que te refieres?

-no lo se… solo un presentimiento

-bueno, no lo se… lo único que se es que la boda queda cancelada… y que no iré a buscarla

-Sasuke!

-no iré a buscarla ahora mismo… pero supongo que iré dentro de unas semanas luego de hablar con Karin

-hai! Creo que es lo mejor!!

Los días pasaron, y luego semanas y finalmente pasó un largo mes sin tener rastro de Sakura Haruno. Para colmo Sasuke todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, es decir estaba seguro de que él amaba a Sakura y daría cualquier cosa por ella pero… aún no sabía si quería saber la verdad, porque si esa verdad era el hecho de que ella verdaderamente estaba enamorada de Itachi y tenia un hijo suyo… no sabría lo que haría.

Esos últimos días él se sintió fatal… prácticamente no comía y solo vivía para entrenar (todos creían que esa era la única forma de descarga que él tenía) sin contar las largas noches en vela que había pasado gracias a que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos para sumergirse en el mundo de Morfeo… una oscura pesadilla inundaba todos sus sentidos. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba a punto de volverse loco gracias a que la molestia de toda su vida lo había abandonado…

Naruto veía estos grandes cambios en su amigo, intentaba ayudarlo y alentarlo a que fuera en busca de la mujer… pero también sabía que el orgullo del Uchiha era muy alto y que no soportaría ir a pedirle explicaciones a Sakura.

Sin embargo un día Sasuke decidió que no iba a dejar que su vida se arruinara por semejante estupidez y aunque pareciera extraño fue a hablar con Karin por décima vez para que le aclarara lo que había pasado ese día con su supuesta misión

-pero Sasuke! Ya te explique que yo no sabía nada, a mi la Hokage me dijo que teníamos que encontrar a un anciano que había sido atacado por ninjas enemigos en el bosque… cómo iba yo a saber que el Akatsuki iba a atacarnos?!

-pero tu planeaste mi encuentro con Itachi!

-si… pero…

-explícame!

-muy bien! Es verdad todo fue un plan mío! Pero todo lo hice porque te amo! Porque no voy a permitir que te cases con una mujerzuela como esa! Ya viste! Se fue con tu hermano!

-ahora dudo que se haya ido por cuenta propia! Cómo se que no la obligaste!! A parte por qué hiciste que Itachi me salvara?!

-piensa lo que quieras! Pero yo nunca iba a dejar que supieras la verdad!

-qué verdad?!

-ya dije que no te la diría! –Sasuke tomó del cuello a Karin

-dime ya mismo!

-suel… ta… me –la mujer ya estaba asfixiándose

-dime por qué hiciste todo eso –el sharingan apareció repentinamente en los ojos del Uchiha

-muy… bien –Sasuke soltó a Karin pero aún su sharingan la amenazaba –hace tiempo me encontré con Itachi… luego de la primera vez que él y Sakura…

-sigue

-la cosa es que yo le pedí que sedujera a Sakura, sabía que ella era débil y que caería en los brazos de Itachi…

-tu hiciste qué?!

-grave todo y te lo mostré, así tu te enojarías con Sakura y la dejarías… pero claro no conté con que tu la perdonaras. Llegó el día en que decidí separarlos para siempre entonces cree una misión para nosotros dos en la cual nos iríamos juntos pero el Akatsuki nos encontró y decidieron atacarnos

-es decir que el Akatsuki verdaderamente nos atacó?

-tu crees que las heridas que tenías eran falsas? Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que Itachi te salvara…

-cómo hiciste que Itachi te ayudara?

-yo sabía que Itachi estaba enamorado de esa tonta, le propuse que los separáramos y él aceptó.

-y?

-pues bueno… Itachi te ayudo y te llevó a la aldea y luego el la historia que ya conoces…

-sabes donde está Itachi?

-claro que no, tenía cierto contacto con él pero luego de que viniera por la tonta no lo vi más

-por qué crees que Itachi nos ayudó…

-no lo se! Y eso es lo único que puedo contarte! Así que ahora ve y corre a los brazos de esa porquería de mujer que elegiste como esposa!

-tu hablas de porquerías?! Creo que tu te llevas el premio… sabes lo que es amar verdaderamente a alguien?

-claro que lo se! Yo te amo más que a nada en este maldito mundo!

-amar verdaderamente a alguien es querer protegerlo a toda costa, no dejar que nada le ocurra y principalmente uno desea que esa persona sea feliz aunque esa felicidad no nos incluya a uno mismo… por eso no he ido aún a buscar a Sakura… supuse que ella era feliz, pero tu no puedes decir que me amas habiendo cometido tal acto!

-yo lo hice porque tu no puedes seguir con ella!!

-por qué? Por un simple capricho tuyo?

-claro que no! Yo no se los detalles pero…

-pero qué?!

-mira! Para serte franca fue Itachi el que me propuso que los separemos!

-no intentes meter excusas! Ya no te creo!

-no me creas si no quieres! Pero yo te aseguro que fue él el que vino a mi y me dijo debemos separarlos, yo gustosa acepté! Y aunque él no me explicó sus razones para querer separarlos estoy segura que lo hizo para protegerte!

-protegerme de qué?!

-te digo que no lo se! Ve y busca a tu hermano y pregúntaselo a él –Karin desapareció instantáneamente (Mix: cobarde ¬¬)

Sasuke se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de Karin. Si, iría a buscar a Sakura e Itachi y les pediría explicaciones… unas cuantas.

Muy bien… un cap mucho mas corto que el anterior pero ahora sabemos que la tonta de Karin tuvo mucho que ver en esto… pero no saquen conclusiones apresuradas! Itachi también tiene su parte de culpa aquí! Intentaré subir el cap lo más pronto posible! Nos vemos y recuerden dejar rr!!

En el próximo capítulo toda la verdad!! El encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura! La historia ya está por terminar…

Mix…


	12. el encuentro, la verdad, el final

Hola!!

Cuanto me atrase

Es que la verdad pensé en tomarme un tiempo fuera de los fics sasuxsaku… no se por qué… pero supongo que ahora volveré a ponerme las pilas

Pero bueno

Aca está el final

Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron hasta el final la historia

Muchas gracias!!!

Y pido disculpas si el final decepciona… pero fue muy complicado pensarlo y escribirlo lo juro T-T

La historia de nuestra vida

Capítulo 12: el encuentro, la verdad, el final

Sasuke salió en búsqueda de su hermano pero como era de esperarse estuvo más de dos años buscando. El tiempo pasaba pero él no iba a rendirse, más ahora que sabía que Itachi había hecho todo eso por una razón, aunque la desconocía y suponía que no era buena. Y al fin y al cabo el dobe tenía razón: el amor hace que te olvides de todo y todo lo que estaba pasando era similar a lo que él había hecho en el pasado…

Finalmente una tarde de brisa el joven llegó junto al río y sin más vio como una mujer de pelo rosa descansaba con la mirada perdida en el caudal. Llevaba un vestido blanco y su pelo suelto el cual ya estaba bastante largo. Seguía tan hermosa como la última vez, esa triste y última vez

-Sakura –la llamó y la mujer al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al joven que la llamaba

-Sasuke… -sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, la persona más importante para ella estaba ahí, parado frente a ella y llamándola –que haces aquí… -decía asustada

-no es obvio, eh venido a buscarte

-eso es imposible… siempre fuimos un imposible

-por qué lo dices?! Si tu eras la que siempre estuvo detrás de mí y ahora… cuando verdaderamente entiendo que te amo… me dices que somos un imposible

-es que tu… tu no entiendes Sasuke-kun…

-que no entiendo?! No me interesa que tengas un hijo con Itachi! Me da igual!! Pero yo te amo, y eso no me da igual…

-Sasuke-kun… -la mujer bajó la mirada

-que ocurre? –dijo un hombre de oscura mirada y pelo negro como la noche el cual llevaba atado en una coleta –que haces aquí otöto?

-no te intere… -pero no pudo seguir ya que vio como un dulce niño de pelo azabache y mirada como la noche se acercaba a las piernas de Itachi y pedía que lo cargara

-quién es el nene? –dijo el pequeño cuando estaba abrazado al cuello de su padre señalándolo a Sasuke

-él? Es… un viejo amigo de tu madre –contesto el mayor

-ahhh… y si son amigos… pod qué nunca se habían visto antes?

-jaja, es que hace mucho que ambos están enojados mutuamente

-ahh, pedo eso no ta bem… los amigos tenen que estad juntos… no tío?

-bueno si –contesto Itachi –pero eso es un tema que ellos deben arreglar solitos… así que nosotros nos iremos si?

-ti! –así Itachi comenzó a caminar hacía la cabaña que estaba cerca con el pequeño en brazos

-ese es su hijo? –pregunto el menor de los hermanos Uchiha

-ese es mi hijo… -contestó la mujer

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-ya me la hiciste

-molesta, por qué el niño llamó tío a su padre?

-primero se llama Shinichi…

-por qué ese nombre?! Si ese iba a ser el nombre que le pusiéramos a nuestro hijo?!

-escúchame…

-no! Tu escúchame a mi! No me interesa que te hayas ido con Itachi, ni que tengas un hijo con él pero no puedo creer que lo llamaras Shinich sabiendo que era el nombre para mi hijo!

-ese chico es TU hijo! –Sasuke se quedó helado –siempre lo supe! Pero si te decía que estaba embarazada de ti… nunca hubieras dejado que me fuera!! Por eso le pedí a Itachi que fuera su padre… pero él no acepto, dijo que nunca te haría algo así… por eso el chico llama tío a Itachi…

-explícame por qué querías irte entonces?

- porque…

-porque tú y ella nunca podrán estar juntos –dijo Itachi el cual había vuelto pero sin Shinichi –deje al niño durmiendo

-gracias Itachi…

-creo que me deben una gran explicación, así que empiecen!

-voy a morirme dentro de un par de meses, Sasuke

-que?! Como que vas a morirte Sakura…

-así es… por eso no decidí no casarme contigo pero… me era imposible explicártelo…

-y por eso decidiste engañarme con Itachi? Para que te odiara y te dejara?

-supongo…

-supones?! Sakura, yo te amo. Cuando te lo grabaras en la cabeza? Eres la persona más importante en la vida para mi! Y se que sin ti no podría vivir… lo comprobé estos días en los que pensé que me habías olvidado…

-Sasuke-kun… pero tu no entiendes?! Ahora todo es más difícil… ahora no quiero morirme…

-tu no vas a morir –dijo tomando a la mujer por sus hombros y mirándola a la cara –yo no voy a dejarte

-pe… pero… no hay forma con la que yo pudiera salvarme

-qué? Seguramente hay una…

-no –intervino Itachi –intenté de todas formas… pero nada sirve. También por eso me lleve a Sakura… en estos años estuvimos buscando formas de detener su enfermedad pero nada funcionó

-y por eso me mentiste? No hubiera sido más fácil decirme la verdad?

-claro que no… necesitaba la ayuda de Itachi… y tu nunca lo hubieras permitido…

-y por qué de Itachi? No creíste que yo podría ayudarte?

-cómo?! Si ni siquiera Tsunade… pudo lograrlo –las lágrimas salían de sus ojos –ya no tengo remedio… y la verdad ya no quiero vivir…

-por qué dices eso?

-por lo que te hice! Por lo que sufriste gracias a mi… porque yo se que ni yo misma voy a perdonarme lo que te hice!!

-pero yo si lo haré, lo haré porque te amo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a apartarte de mi lado –instintivamente besó esos finos y adictivos labios los cuales le habían sido prohibidos por mucho tiempo que el pensó fue una eternidad –a parte todos ustedes pudieron perdonarme a mi… yo traicione toda una aldea… creo que tengo la obligación de perdonarte…

-claro que no! Yo… creo que nunca deberías perdonarme… no entiendo como puedes seguir diciendo que me amas luego de todo lo que te hice

-yo también te abandone en algun momento… y soy una de las personas que más cree que deben existir las segundas oportunidades soy yo…

-Sasuke-kun… de verdad podrías perdonarme?

-hoy y siempre lo haré porque te amo… pero que no se repita ¬¬

-claro!

-entonces creo que en otro momento los veo –Itachi salió del lugar con una gran nube de polvo

-algún día lo matare…

-Sasuke!

-¬¬, no lo defiendas

-hai –dijo asustada –debo ir a buscar a Shinichi

-…

-perdóname por habértelo ocultado… pero le hice jurar a Itachi que te lo devolvería luego de que yo muriera

-no vas a morir!

-ves por qué me fui?! Sabía que no lo entenderías

-estoy seguro que encontrare alguna forma!!

-Sasuke –dijo la mujer con el niño en sus brazos (la imagen más dulce que Sasuke pudiera haber visto) –no te hagas ilusiones… si quieres pasaremos este tiempo juntos pero luego…

-pero luego nada! Nuestra vida juntos seguirá tal cual!!

-mami… te areglate con tu amigo??

-si amor… y sabes algo, él es tu papi mi vida

-mi papi? Entodces él es el tico del que hablabas con el tío?

-así es

-bájame mami –la chica obedeció y vio como su hijo se acercaba al azabache –hoda papi –saludo el pequeño –me cargas?? (Mix: ay me lo como!! De tan solo imaginármelo me cae baba… piensen que un pequeñísimo sasu le pide al sasu grande upa!! Que lindo!!)

-claro –Sasuke tomó a su hijo en brazos

-la verdad nadie dudaría en que es tu hijo

-pero también creerían que es hijo de Itachi

-pero no lo es!

-mami! No le gdrites a papi!

-ja, me defiende a mi!

-chiquilines –el pequeño sonrió

-papi! Te padeces mucho a mi!!

-así es –dijo tocándole su pequeña naricita (el hijo tiene alrededor de dos años ) –volvemos a casa?

-pedo eta es mi casa! ¬¬ -dijo el pequeño enojado

-bueno te llevaré a tu nueva casa, y tu mami también vendrá, no muñeca?

-si tu me llevas, claro –sonrió

//////// ya en konoha /////////

Ambos adultos (Inner: por favor si solo son niños ¬¬ // Mix: tienen un hijo ¬¬ no molestes) entraron en konoha y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade en el hospital

-Sakura?! –se asombró la mujer –y un niño?!

-gomenasai por los inconvenientes shishou –se disculpo la joven

-no te preocupes, tu eres mi mejor alumna!! Tu siempre serás bienvenida, así que no te preocupes por nada

-favoritismo –dijo por lo bajo Sasuke

-dijiste algo Uchiha?

-nada godaime

-arigato shishou

-ahora preséntame al niño!

-ah, claro. Este –dijo tomando al niño de brazos de su padre –es nuestro hijo, Shinichi

-oh que lindo!! Aunque se parece mucho a Sasuke… Sakura –dijo volviendo a un tono serio

-lo se…

-que harás?

-estuve buscando formas de salvarme, pero no la encontre

-yo también me estuve moviendo y hable con un antiguo colega de la arena… dice que existe una posibilidad de salvarte

-de verás?

-así es, pero ahí un problema… debemos viajar a la arena y permanecer bastante tiempo ahí para el tratamiento… y estoy segura que el tratamiento no será bueno para el niño…

-por qué? En que consiste el tratamiento?

-no es nada grave, pero un niño no debe estar expuesto a esa clase de drogas

-déjeme hablarlo con Sasuke y le respondo

-claro no tengo problema, igual yo debía ir a ver a Naruto para tratar una cosita… parece que quiere establecer el lunes de ramen…

-y en que consistiría? –preguntó asustado el Uchiha

-el Hokage quiere que todos los lunes todas las personas no coman nada más que no sea ramen… y me culpan a mi por haberlo nombrado Hokage!! Así que lo haré entrar en razón, cuando tengan una decisión solo avísenme –la mujer salió de la sala

-es obvio que iras a ese tratamiento

-pero eso significaría tener que dejarlos!

-prefieres morir acaso?

-claro que no… pero creo que ese sería mi mejor castigo

-Sakura ya hablamos este tema, yo no estoy enojado; algo defraudado tal vez; pero ya te dije que el amor te vuelve siego y lo único que quiero es que tu y mi lindo hijo estén junto a mi siempre aunque deba esperarte por unos años

-hai… arigato

-no agradezcas nada –la beso –ahora vayamos a casa, y luego hablas con Tsunade

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke donde las sirvientas los estaban esperando.

-bienvenido a casa señor! –saludaron enérgicas

-me gustaría poder cenar dentro de unas horas

-hai

-tengan en cuenta que seremos tres para la cena

-tres?!

-ajam, Sakura, yo y mi hijo

-HIJO?! –es ese momento el niño estaba entrando en la casa de mano de su madre –kiaaaaaaaaaa!! Es un primor! –dijeron ambas y corrieron a abrazarlo –es muy lindo Sasuke-san!!

-si lo se, es mi hijo

-que creído… -dijeron las tres mujeres presentes

-y que esperaban? Soy un Uchiha –dijo con orgullo

-no dejaré que mi hijo sea así… -dijo Sakura

-bueno no interesa esto, vayan a hacer la cena

-hai –ambas doncellas salieron disparadas a la cocina mientras la familia subia a los cuartos

-esta será tu habitación –le dijo la madre a su hijo al entrar en una habitación de tamaño colosal

-guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –dijo el niño al ver todas las cosas que habían en la habitación (Mix: es que Sasuke ya tenía toda una habitación preparada para su futuro hijo desde mucho antes // Inner: de verdad tenía tantas ganas de tener un hijo… si solo traen problemas!!)

Inmediatamente el niño entró y se puso a inspeccionar todo lo que allí había

-creo que será bueno dejarlo jugando –le susurró la mujer a Sasuke en su oído

-cierto –ambos adultos salieron y se dirigieron al living

-y ahora qué? –le preguntó la mujer a Sasuke

-pues… ahora seremos una familia feliz

-jaja

-que es tan gracioso? –dijo enojado

-es raro verte decir las palabras familia feliz, nada más… de verdad Sasuke-kun… arigato

-ya te dije que no importa

-pero… pero… -la mujer estalló en llanto –cómo es posible que te olvides de todo tan rápido! Ni yo misma lo acepto

-Sakura –la tomó entre sus brazos –te amo, cómo quieres que lo diga? Eres la mujer con la cual quiero compartir toda mi vida! Eres la mujer que robó mi corazón y de la cual dependo enteramente, no quiero perderte y no me interesa el pasado! Tu me dijiste lo mismo una vez… yo también te traicione e intente matarlos, creo que es justo que te perdone… y para serte sincero el dobe fue quién me hizo entender eso

-cierto! Naruto y Hinata estaban esperando un hijo no es cierto?

-si

-cómo es?

-pues bueno… al final eran millizos…

-de verdad?!

-así es… uno salió igualito al dobe y su hermana es de pelo oscuro con ojos celestes (Mix: yo quiero que sean así! Es que no me gustan mucho los ojos de los Hyuuga para ser sincera…)

-jaja, me gustaría verlos algún día…

-obvio que los verás! Pero luego ahora comeremos

-hai

-la cena ya está lista –anunció una de las criadas

-Shinichi! –gritó Sakura –ven a comer!

-ti mami –pero al llegar al comienzo de las escaleras se puso a llorar

-que ocurre? –dijo la mujer preocupada

-no te bajar etaleras!! (Mix: pienses que solo tiene 2 años… ya es bastante raro que hable…// Inner: pero es un Uchiha… es superdotado XD)

-yo iré a buscarte –dijo Sasuke –ve a la mesa Sakura, ahora te alcanzo –subió las escaleras y tomó a su hijo en brazos –ahora vamos?

-ti!! –dijo el joven feliz prendiéndose al cuello de su padre

La hora de acostarce finalmente llegó y luego de acostar a su pequeño Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a su habitación

-extrañaba esta habitación –dijo la mujer –tiene tanto de ti…

-deseas tomar una ducha o te irás a dormir directamente?

-estoy cansada prefiero dormir

-muy bien, entonces acuéstate que yo me baño y luego me voy a dormir

-hai –la mujer hizo lo que le dijeron y se metió entre las finas sabanas mientras veía como Sasuke entraba en el baño

Luego de unos segundos escuchó el agua caer, la verdad todavía no creía que todo eso estuviera sucediendo… aún creía que era un sueño y esperaba despertar en cualquier momento pero no lo hacía, de verdad todo eso era real. Intentó relajarse y dormirse pero no lo lograba, se dio vuelta y dejo que los minutos pasar, al darse cuenta ya habían pasado 20 minutos, Sasuke estaba saliendo del baño con solo su ropa interior y tomaba su lugar junto a ella. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta para el sentido contrario y según ella se durmió. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió como unas tersas manos le levantaban el pelo de su nuca y unos finos labios comenzaban a besar la parte del cuello libre de pelo

-Sasuke-kun…

-creía que estabas dormida

-no quería molestarte

-de todos modos lo haces –hizo que la mujer se diera vuelta para poder tomar posesión sobre esos labios que finalmente le pertenecían solo a él, toda ella le pertenecía solo a él… por fin

Sakura no podía creer que nuevamente pudiera sentir el tibio cuerpo de su persona amada sobre ella y sin pensarlo volvió a entregársele a su amado, pero ahora era eterna.

Sintió como esos labios se perdían en su piel, cómo volvían a recorrerla decididos y seguros. Comenzó en su cuello para descender por su pecho y vientre y volver a apoderarse de su boca. Las manos de ella se sujetaron fuertemente al cuello de él mientras este comenzaba a quitarle la ropa y al tenerla totalmente desnuda tomaba posesión sobre sus senos para acariciarlos como tiempo antes hacía, la mujer comenzó a gemir por el placer que el joven le proporcionaba excitándolo aún más y sin pensarlo la tomó por la cintura y la embistió, una y otra vez. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de gemidos, cada vez más fuertes…

La vista de ambos se nublaba por el placer que los invadía, simplemente escuchaban los gemidos del otro, y sentían como sus cuerpos chocaban con cada embestida. Con la última ambos cuerpos llegaron al extremo, lograron llegar al éxtasis.

-te amo, y siempre lo haré

-también yo Sasuke-kun… perdóname –estalló en llanto

-no me salgas de nuevo con eso –la abrazó –ya te explique que el pasado es pasado, todo lo que hoy me importa es tenerte a ti y a nuestro hermoso hijo a mi lado

-arigato…

La noche pasó y con ella vino la mañana, la mañana de la despedida.

-a donde va mami? –cuestionó el pequeño

-mami se tiene que ir para ponerse bien, pero dentro de poco regresara –dijo la mujer dándole un beso a su hijo que estaba en brazos de su padre

-te kero mucho mami –dijo abrazándola

-yo también te quiero, Sasuke…

-dime

-se que cuidaras muy bien a nuestro hijo, dentro de un tiempo regresare

-y seremos la familia que siempre soñé tener

-claro

-debemos irnos Sakura –dijo Tsunade –se nos hace tarde

-hai, hasta luego Shinichi

-tau mami

-te amo Sasuke

-también yo

La mujer tomó sus maletas y con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas escuchó como la vos de su dueño la llamaba gritando.

-Sakura –ella se giró –prométeme que a penas vuelvas si nos casaremos!

-tenlo por seguro amor!! –dejó de luchar contra las lágrimas que intentaba contener y pensó –tuve mucha suerte al encontrarme un hombre tan magnifico con quién estar…

Mientras el hombre magnifico pensaba

-que suerte que pude recuperarla… mi vida nunca habría sido la misma sin esa molestia –y en ambas caras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba… sabían que deberían esperar, pero la espera no se comparaba a la hermosa vida que luego vivirían…

Fin

Raro, lo se.

Es un final semi abierto, y se que no es muy bueno el por qué de que Sakura se fuera con Itachi… pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.Tal vez estén muuuuuuuy decepcionados pero a mi me gusto

No se si haga un epilogo… tal vez luego para mostrar como es la vida de ellos cuando Sakura por fin regresa… pero más tarde

Ahora me disculpo porque verdaderamente me tarde mucho…

Hace un mes que no escribía nada, pero la depresión me tenía algo mal

Bueno espero su rr… gracia a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final!!

Mix


End file.
